Cascade Life
by Highlygifted
Summary: AU. Kira Yamato is a OS designer.He then falls in love with a girl Lacus. She fills the holes of sadness in his heart.Can he get her to return his love, and also get her father's blessings? To do this, he must start his own company with his friend's help.
1. Fate's Help

Hello, if you are reading this, let me clear up a few things. This story is in an AU or Alternate Universe.This means that the characters are the same from Gundam Seed, but the story and world they were in doesn't apply here. And there might be a few OOC scenes. OOC means Out of Character. Sometimes,characters in fanfics act differently than in the shows. The reason I wrote this is because the series was great, but it never really explored Lacus and Kira's romantic possibilities. This story is supposed to let people enjoy romance between those two love-birds that the show never had. I know there are many other Kira x Lacus fanfics out there, but I wanted to try my hand out there after reading quite a few good ones like Connections and The Transpiring Heart. Then there are those incomplete stories that are REALLY good. Sometimes, I spend days thinking about my own endings or the next chapter for that story. But here is my own story, so enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira Yamato was a 24 year old college graduate. He finished at the top of his class,and was able to earn his degrees several years earlier than his colleagues. He was an amazing athlete, smart student, but if you asked any of this friends what his weakness was, it was girls. During his years at Orb University, he never managed to ask out a single girl. All of his friends try to set him up, usually Miri or Tolle, but none of the blind dates worked. Most of the time, after a dinner or movie, Kira would end the date there and tell his friends it didn't work out or it didn't seem right. Eventually, it became a game, or a type of contest to get Kira a girlfriend. Bets ranged from money to favors, and Sai who usually stayed out of all these activities bet his prized Rolex that Kira wouldn't find a single compatible girl, within the next 2 months.Tolle bet against it and wagered a month of homework. Naturally, Tolle found himself at the coffee machine more and more then at parties and raves. The reason was unknown to himself and his friends. Whenever they ask what went wrong, or what didn't you like about her, he'd just say he didn't feel anything about them.

The college days were over and everyone went their own ways but promised to keep in touch. Kira had no parents but a large government check for his work at the Mobile Suit Factory. He didn't know why, but when it came to technology, he just became one with the machine. It only took him 5 minutes to hack into the old files and fix the bugs and errors experts took weeks to study and still couldn't fix. With a job and semi-large apartment, his life was going great or so he thought. Occasionally, he'd meet some of his friends and they tried to hook him up with a relative or contact. They just didn't fit the bill. Tolle majored in psychology and from his knowledge, he deduced that either Kira was too picky, or he was gay.

"No way! If he was gay, then why did he blush when Flay fell onto him?" snapped Miri  
Kira started to blush a bright pink. Flay Allster was a former classmate of theirs, back in high-school. She was a popular cheerleader who enjoyed seeing other people being humiliated, especially if she was the one who did it. Her hair was dark red and tied up in a different fashion each week. It always changed along with the style in Fabulous Hair Weekly. She was slightly taller then the average girl, but not all that tall. She was skinny and always complained about how the school's meals would kill her weight and appearance. Her appearance made her attractive, but her personality was poisonous.

Tolle always joked that if she can get thinner then 'paper thin', he'd give the person who invented this new measuring unit, all his money. Kira had a small crush on her, but she was going out with jocks back then. Kira was just as good as the star player, but because he was socially challenged, he never really got to be on a sports team or become a jock.

It happened one day when Flay was crying and running down the hall. Justin Burtin just broke up with her... for the 8th time this month. By now, everyone was used to seeing this type of drama, and when Flay was running and sobbing, they knew that in a few days, they'd be making out and back together again. But once, she ran right onto Kira, and when they fell down, she was lying head-first on Kira's torso.

"Nghhh" Kira moaned. He thought he was hit by a speeding car or something.Flay got up and shrieked after seeing where she landed. " Oh my god! You **perv**!  
Kira looked and realized that she landed on him, and she was sitting on his head.  
And with Flay's short magenta skirt, Kira was staring right at her panties. Kira quickly got up and he blushed as everyone around them in the hall started laughing. Flay secretly smirked and knew that she had humiliated him.  
Kira stuttered and apologized to her and then ran off.  
Soon, Justin reappeared behind Flay.  
"Look, you alright? If that perv EVER tries to do that again I'll..."  
He was cut short when Flay gave him a surprise kiss and she knew her plan had worked. Later that day, Flay AND Justin weren't there for class. And the Janitor couldn't work since someone had locked his storage closet.

Everyone was still concerned about Kira especially Miri- "You should try out online dating services, they say 25 of the time it works" "Pfft, get real.  
"Those things are BOGUS." retorted Dearraka Dearraka was Miri's new boyfriend, he had blonde hair and a tan that said he must've forgot sunscreen.  
"Whatever the case is, you need to hurry Kira, you gotta find someone before your too old" said Kuzzey.  
'Easy for you to say' thought Kira. Kuzzey was another good friend, quiet like him, but he had more friends than Kira. He was already engaged to someone, at the age of 10. Kira never met him, but the way Kuzzey described her, he sounded like he was GLAD to be forced into a relationship he had no interest initially.  
It was still raining outside, and it was getting dark, so everyone started to leave. 'The get together was fun and brought back good times, but it was kinda painful to relive those college years.' Kira thought. He remembered how everyone had a date to the dances and parties the college had each holiday. Kira never went to **even** **one** of them. At last Miri and her boyfriend Dearakka were leaving. "You still staying?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah, I thought I'd finish my newest project here." Kira replied as he sipped some coffee. "Alright then, peace out!" Dearraka said as he was halfway through the door. Starbucks was a 24 hours cafe, it was nice having somewhere to go and work other then the factory or lab. And besides, the espresso is very useful for a quick energy boost he thought.

It was getting late now, and the only bar-tender left was wiping glasses in a cliche manner. This Starbucks doubled up as a bar past 11:00 PM - 4:00 AM. No one was here though, it was Tuesday. The rain was starting to show signs of clearing, and Kira was almost done. After saving his file 3 times, once on the laptop, again on the USB, and a third time on a backup disc. Being careful was an old habit he had. It always made him late, which was a easy thing Athrun could tease him about. When he was done shutting down, he put it carefully back into the carrying case, and stood up to stretch. Then he drank the last bit of his espresso, and looked around. Aside from himself and the bartender, there was only another person here, and it was next to him. The person seemed awfully short, and was wearing a long jacket, all patched up and torn. And then he heard faint crying. He turned around and asked him what was the matter, and found out that it wasn't an adult it was a kid." I got loss... from.. th..e others... and.. now.. I.. do..n't know.. where to.. go."  
Judging by the height and voice, Kira deduced he was around 5-6 years old.  
"Do you know where your family lives or where they are?" Kira asked in a kind and teacher like voice. It took about a few minutes before the kid replied.  
"No.. bu..t I.. have this." He handed Kira a small card.

Marriel's Orphanarium 132 Adam Road  
Phone # - 952-221-4342  
Please call if you find a child with this card.

'An orphan huh?' Kira thought feeling sad for the kid. Kira decided he'd help this kid. After all, he didn't think the bar-tender was going to help this kid. As Kira got his umbrella out, he noticed the rain stopped so he put it back. 'It finally stopped' he thought.  
Just when they went out, Kira asked the boy- "what's your name?"  
"Tyler" he replied slowly.  
"Well hello Tyler, my name is Kira" he said trying to sound as friendly and nice as he could. He was never good with children.Kira thought about calling them first, but then he thought it was night and he might wake up all the kids, so he decided to take Tyler there instead.

The walk over to the orphanarium didn't take much time, only 15 minutes. The kid felt sleepy halfway there so Kira carried him the other half. When he arrived, he knocked on the door with his hands behind his back since he was using both hands to carry Tyler. 'Hurry up please...' he thought. When the door opened, Kira thought he entered heaven. He saw the prettiest women ever.She was about the same age as him, slightly shorter, had jet blue eyes, and an attractive figure.But the most striking feature about her was her long and wavy silky smooth pink hair.

'Was this a princess or fairy' he thought for a second. Then he realized that she must be a coordinator and had her genes altered to make her have pink hair  
"Oh Tyler! Thank goodness!" she said in a angelic voice that seemed to slowly drift into Kira's years and seemed like a soft lullaby.

Then Kira snapped back into reality. " I found him at a Starbucks on Ingus Drive.  
"Why was he out there" Kira inquired, hoping to get a reply and hear her voice again  
"Oh, we were out on a field trip today to the park across from there. When we got back we noticed he slipped off with others. We found them all except him. Oh.. I was so worried..."  
At this time, Tyler woke up and Kira let him off carefully. " Miss Lacus?"  
' Lacus... Kira thought, such a pretty name... ' Tyler rushed to her side and hugged her by her dress and pinned it to her legs.  
"Alright go see Revrend Malchio, and then go to bed. If your hungry, ask Inez for something to eat."  
" Ok" Tyler seemed to be less tense now since he skipped away.  
' Revrend huh? ' Kira thought. That meant that this was a church orphanarium and she was a nun. But it was such a shame to see someone that amazing become a nun. Especially since she wasn't dressed like one.

' What am I thinking? ' Kira thought, I don't even know her full name and now I'm thinking about her like a... Then it hit him, he found the perfect person Kuzzey was talking about. The person who fit the bill and could make Kira happy. The person who Kira would feel like had a special connection to him.'But she's a nun...' that seemed like life. Whenever you found something that you truly wanted, it turns out to be something you still can't have.  
"Thank you for finding and bringing Tyler back.. Mister..."  
"Y..amato. Kira Yamato" Kira stammered his face was blushing. He hadn't blushed since the Flay incident.  
" Well thank you very much Mr.Yamato. I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you."  
"Call me Kira... no need for formalities" the words barely made it out of his mouth, he was so nervous, and wanted to get out of there, but somehow he wanted to stay longer, and couldn't bring himself to leave.  
"Come in then, I'll make some tea, or do you want something else? "

"Uhh tea would be nice. Thanks" He didn't get it. Why couldn't he leave? Why was his body accepting the invitation when it'd only lead to more nervousness. They sat down at a circular table in a fairly large kitchen. The walls were pretty old looking and made of old wood. There were a few creaky boards, but the house looked old and sturdy to him. They first started out talking about how Kira met Tyler at Starbucks and then they somehow hit off on their personal lives. Kira explained his time in college and a buncha embarrassing moments he went through, and Lacus told him about herself and he realized she wasn't a nun, but just a person who volunteered here. He didn't know why he kept on telling her about himself and his life. But the things he was embarrassed at only made her laugh, and when he heard that sweet melodious sound, he wanted to hear it again so he said more. And through the course of the conversation, he lost his nervousness, and was talking to her like he did to his close friends.

Then he realized he told her some of his most private stuff. Like the Flay incident and his nickname Mime. He usually only shared this information with his best friend Athrun, or his sister Cagalli.

Then he saw how late it was, it was 1:43 AM."I really gotta go now, if I don't soon, there'll be trouble."  
" Why? Your wife will chew your head off" she joked  
"Nope, I'm not married or in a relationship" Kira laughed  
"What's the trouble then?" she asked  
"Well, the street lamps at my apartment are undergoing maintenance, and the weatherman said it would be a clear night tonight."  
"Then what's the problem? The moon will be bright enough for you to see."  
"Yeah, but the weatherman said it. When is he ever right?"

They both burst out laughing and Kira could've swore he heard here giggle. It was just so sweet, the way she sounded. 'Snap out of it, even though she's not a nun, she might already have a boyfriend, or could be engaged, even married to someone.' He quickly scanned her fingers, 'No rings' he thought.  
"Well, then Kira, would you like to stay in our guest room tonight?"  
" Alright, I guess, but you sure I won't be imposing?"  
"No, no! Of course not. Besides, I wanted to talk with you some more." Lacus then smiled at him directly.

'Wow such an amazing smile, and that pink dress goes so well with her hair too...' Kira's thoughts began to wander and he was about to daydream until he slapped himself awake mentally. 'Dammit Kira! Don't get your hopes up! Ask her tomorrow or sometime later.' he kept repeating this to himself, but it was just so hard not to think about the women of your dreams after so much searching.

He said thanks and good night and went upstairs to the right room as told. It was a pretty old room, and the blankets had a thin layer of dust on it. The mattress was hard and lumpy, but Kira didn't mind it. He was too consumed in his thoughts about Lacus to care about the poor conditions of the room. 'It IS an orphanarium he thought.

After a few minutes of lying on his back, twisting and turning to find a comfortable position to sleep in, he heard footsteps.

By the sound of it, it wasn't too far away. Maybe 5 feet. 4,3,2, the person was here.

" Kira, are you asleep yet?" it was Lacus' voice.  
"Not yet, why?"  
" I wanted to thank you again, for finding Tyler. I was so worried, that.."  
" I just did what anybody would've done when they saw a lost kid. You sure care about them..."  
'Well maybe not anyone' Kira thought about the bar-tender who didn't do anything.  
" Well.. yeah. I knew them since each of them came here, and since I don't have my own children, I treat them like my own."  
" I'm sure you'll make a fine wife and mother some day." Kira turned around to face Lacus as he spoke. Lacus began to blush and tried to hide it by moving behind the side of the wall.  
" Thanks, sorry for the bad matress. We don't have guests often." she said embarrassed  
" t'ss ok." Kira was feeling sleepy now and couldn't really talk properly.  
" Good night then, Kira." and with that she turned off the corridor and went into her own room.  
' What DID I just say? Why did I say that? Am I falling in love with her? Who wouldn't though?  
She's kind and caring, plus she has good looks too. The thoughts of Lacus helped Kira drift to sleep.

"_Unghh..." where am I? Kira turned around to find a wisp of pink hair next to him and his pillow._

_And beside him.. was.. LACUS?!_

_"Oh, your up already? So, where did we leave off last night?" The voice of Lacus had changed, she sounded so close and personal now to Kira. He just couldn't believe it. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. Then without warning, she pressed her lips against his in a romantic embrace of lips to form a kiss. Kira then wrapped his arms around her and the kiss turned out to be a make-out session. The joy he felt couldn't be expressed by mere words, it was a moment he would never forget. _

Suddenly, he woke up.

' Sigh, I guess it was all a dream, but boy was it real. ' he thought. He would've gave a arm and a leg for that to really happen. The empty void he filled with focusing on work and studies over the years felt complete for once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you enjoyed this. It's my first fanfic so please review. If I had anything that didn't seem too good, please tell me, I will try to improve on that. Constructive critisism would be nice.


	2. Blossoming Friendship

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lacus' Point of View**

Lacus was lying on her bed when she woke up with a thought ' Why am I so nervous? Is it because of Kira? Is it what he said?' she thought  
' He was handsome and seemed smart, and those violet eyes, how they sparkled...' She slapped herself mentally.  
' Get a grip of yourself. Even if he is perfect, does he like me? Did he just so happen to say that I would make a good wife and mother or did he really think that?' It was driving her insane. Just then, she felt someone shake her shoulder. It was Tyler.  
" Miss Lacus... I saw something move in the room next door. Is it a monster?"  
' Kids and their imagination ' she thought. It could get annoying to most people, but she found it cute and amusing and that's probably why she loved kids.

" No, it's just Mr.Kira. He's sleeping over tonight. Do you remember him? He was the one who brought you back yesterday." She figured he didn't know his last name so she referred to Kira this way.

" Oh yeah. But can I still sleep with you Miss Lacus? " Tyler then puppy face pouted." Alright Tyler. " she moved over and made room for him. This was common in this orphanarium. They all enjoyed spending time with her and almost everyday someone or a group would want to sleep with her. Even though she loved children, she just felt something wasn't right, like there was a hole in her life that even the smiles and laughter of children couldn't fill.

**End Lacus' POV**

Kira woke to find himself on a lumpy mattress and with a sore back.' Oh yeah, I'm in a guest room at the orphanarium because..- ' his thoughts were cut off there. ' Lacus... ' He remembered the pink beauty that had ensnared his heart, the one person who could save him from the growing loneliness. Then, he heard a voice-

" Wake up sleepy head. "He turned around to see the most magnificent sight ever. With the morning Sun's rays shining down upon her face staring at him, and the light reflecting off her pink hair, she looked like a wing-less angel. Then he noticed that she was wearing a bright blue apron, and holding a spatula.

" Yeah, I'm up " he said as he got up and started rubbing his eyes.  
" Great, breakfast is ready. Oh, and get ready. " and with that she left and he heard her giggle outside the door.  
" Get ready? For what? " Kira shook it off and decided to forget about it.  
' Must've been a joke or something ' he thought

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed how old this house looked. At night, he really couldn't see much. But now he got a close up look at it, he really noticed how poor their living conditions were. Then, when he arrived at the kitchen, he was greeted by a large mob of kids running towards him.

" Hi Mr.Kira!"" Wanna play Mr. Kira? "  
" Cmon! Mr.Kira, let's go eat. Miss Lacus is done with breakfast! "  
" Whoa! What is this all about. " he asked Lacus as he sat down.  
" Well, I told them about you and they were happy to have someone else to play with. enjoy the pancakes **Mr.Kira**. " she teased, emphasizing on the word MR.  
Kira helped himself to a warm steamy platter of pancakes topped with maple syrup and strawberries.

" This is delicious. " he said pretending to sound extra surprised which he really was.  
" Oh it was nothing. " she replied and blushed.  
" Miss Lacus, your lieing! You said people shouldn't lie!" said a energetic looking girl.  
" Wha..t no I'm n..ot " she stammered apparently caught  
" You woke up _extra_ early to make these. We saw. " said a short boy.  
' So she made these just for me huh? ' Kira thought, thinking he had a chance with her.  
" You should also try some. They're delicious. " Kira said chewing on a strawberry  
" Oh no thanks, we already ate, and it's time to go to the playground now. We didn't get to play yesterday, so we're going again today. "  
" Come on Victor, Quintin, Lily. Get your coats, the weatherman said it'd be warm today. " said Lacus and laughed at the end.

The children were confused but did as they were told to since they trusted Miss Lacus.  
Kira laughed at her remark and quickly finished and said- " I'll come with you guys. "  
" Yeah! " they cheered and deep down, Lacus was feeling glad but she just couldn't tell why.  
" Alright, the rest of you be good and listen to Revrend Malcchio, we'll be back in few hours. "  
" Yes Miss Lacus. " the rest of the kids chorused

As they stepped out, Kira had a few questions he wanted to ask her and managed to blurt them out." Why aren't the rest of them coming? " Lacus turned around and her smile stopped. Kira felt guilty instantly.  
" Well, since the incident yesterday, we've decided to go there 3 at a time and take turns. Since Malchio can't see so good so I have to take care of them most of the time. And I can't keep up with 15 children all at once. " she then noticed Kira's look of concern said-

" It's nothing really, this way I can spend more time playing than fretting. " she then put on a smile and Kira's face brightened up instantly. This caused Lacus to blush.  
" So, why are you coming? Shouldn't you be getting back home, Kira? "  
" Hmm.. I don't got work today, and there's no one to go home to. So I figured why not help you with the kids? I can spend time with you also. " he then noticed he said the last line out loud and blushed furiously. Lacus also blushed.

Kira tried to change the subject, but he just ended up asking a similar question-

" So, do you have a boyfriend? Fiance? "Lacus then put on a fake wondering look and replied  
" Boyfriend... no. Fiance, used to. Why? "  
' Used to? ' Kira thought but then he realized he just asked another question to the same subject.  
" Nothing really! " Kira said quickly. He was nervous Lacus saw through him and knew he liked her. They were quiet the rest of the stroll, and when they arrived at the park, the kids ran straight to the slides and swings so they just sat down.  
Thinking of a subject they haven't touched upon yet, Lacus then took the initiative-  
" So Kira, what's your job? And how is it? "  
" Hmm... Pretty boring I guess. I just program a lot of computers and stuff. What about you? "  
" Oh, umm... I don't work I guess, unless you count this, which I don't since this is more fun than work. "  
" Did you ever babysit before? " he asked curiously  
" Nope, in fact I was the one who was babysat " she laughed  
They kept on talking about their lives and how they were, things were going smooth until Lacus asked-  
" So, did you ever have a girlfriend before? " she asked. Then as soon as she said it, she blushed, embarrased.  
Kira was surprised she'd take the initiative to talk about this subject and was glad yet shy since he knew he would've never been able to start talking about his.

" Nope, I never had a girlfriend, never kissed a girl, never slept with one either. I guess I'm just not good with girls. " he replied embarrassed. He guessed Lacus had a buncha times since she was just so perfect.  
' Who _wouldn't_ want a girlfriend like her? ' he thought  
" Same here. " she said shocking Kira  
" No way, your smart, kind, funny, beautiful, and have a great personality! Who wouldn't want you as a girlfriend! " Kira laughed but it was fake, just for show.  
" That's the problem. " Lacus said suddenly seriously." All the guys who I meet are just there for my looks or... " she cut off  
" Or what? " Kira asked  
" Umm.. money. " She whispered.  
" My dad's the president of Clyne Inc. "  
" No way! Your his daughter? " Kira said suddenly, surprised.  
" Yeah, but I don't want to take over the buissness, I just wanna take care of the children. "  
Kira suddenly feel a urge to kiss her. And not just some peck, a real kiss. He felt a magnetic pull, tugging him towards her. And she seemed to want the same facing him.

Suddenly, he was startled by the kids-" Miss Lacus! Mr. Kira! Hurry up! Push us! " they all poutted.  
Kira got up and laughed. But deep down, he felt angry for being interupted, but looking at their smiles, he couldn't help but smile at their innocence.

"Alright! We're coming! " Kira shouted and pulled Lacus towards them. He didn't notice it, but then he realized his hands were touching hers. He went scarlet.  
The same went for Lacus, when he grabbed her, she also blushed, but bright pink.  
' How warm and firm they feel. Strong yet soft. ' she started to think about Kira more and more but then they arrived at the swings and she started to push them along with Kira. They kept playing until noon, and the kids started complaining they were hungry.

" Oops. We've played for too long. Lunch ended half an hour ago. " Lacus said with a blush of embarrassment.

" No problem " Kira replied. " Let's go out to Moss Burger. My treat! "

**( Notice- Moss Burger is a Mc Donald like fast food franchise in Asia)**

" Yeah! " the kids chorused and began jumping up and down. They didn't get to eat burgers and fries often." Oh no! Kira. You shouldn't! It's already a lot for you to come play today, but to have you treat us? "  
" Aww... " the kids pouted  
" Don't worry Lacus, your fabulous figure won't be ruined by a burger. Or you can get a soup or salad. " Kira teased and then looked at his watch. " We should be able to beat the lunch rush. "

Lacus blushed and so did Kira when he realized what he said again.  
' I gotta think before I speak ' he reminded himself.  
" Alright " said Lacus caving into the kid's pleas and Kira's words.

When they arrived, Kira started taking orders-" 3 kids meals, a large order of fries, two soups, one salad, and a classic burger. "  
" Alright, that'll be $15.95 " the cashier said in a cheerful tone.  
" It must be great having such a wonderful family " she said casually when she saw Kira and Lacus play with Victor, Quintin, and Lily.  
" Oh no we're not a couple! " Lacus responded blushing bright red Kira blushed too, but he thought it would've been nice if they were." Oh? But you two seem like a perfect match. " said the cashier. She obviously wanted to tease them.  
" No, these are some orphans I look after. And he's just a friend of mine. " Lacus said with a smile.  
" Oh, well you really should think about being a couple, because there's just something about you two that I just can't put my finger on, like you have a certain chemistry together. "

At this moment, Kira just wanted to say something, but the food came so they got into a large booth and started eating. Lacus was unusually close to Kira since it was kinda cramped and Kira was nervous about it. But when he remembered Lacus referring him as a friend, Kira was glad he had some relationship with Lacus even if it wasn't a romantic one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and comment please. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Play and ChitChat

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished eating, they went back. When they entered, a mob formed around them.

" Why did you take so long? "  
" Where were you Miss Lacus! " Questions were being poured onto Lacus as she answered them one by one.  
Then Quintin started saying they got to eat at Moss Burger and showed off his new toy.  
It was a Gundam action figure, a very detailed but mini plastic Buster.  
" No fair! They got to go eat Moss Burger! " said one kid. They all poutted.  
" Now, now! You'll all get to go. Just wait, ok? " laughed Kira  
" Kira! That'd be too much. And you can't come here every day! "  
" Oh? So I'm not welcomed here? Kira said and pretended to poutted like a little kid.  
" Oh umm.. no! That's not it, but aren't you busy with work? "  
" No, I don't have to go to work, just use a laptop, and send them the work when I'm done. " Kira replied.  
" See Miss Lacus? So can I go tomorrow? "  
" No me! I want to go tomorrow with Mr. Kira and Miss Lacus! " Soon it became a contest of yelling. But Lacus got an idea.  
" Ok, we'll play 3 games. Whoever wins gets to go tomorrow. "  
Everybody seemed to think it was fair so they settled on using the games to decide.  
" Now what shall we play? " Lacus inquired in a soft voice that made Kira get a quick jumpstart in his heart.  
" Redlight Greenlight! " said a girl.  
" Catch! " said a tall boy.  
" Dodgeball! " said a boy next to Lily.

" Alright! Alright! Go get the balls and we'll meet all of you outside." Kira said. Lacus giggled.  
And as the kids ran off Lacus said-  
" Your not too bad with kids yourself. "  
" Is that a compliment or a tease? " Kira asked jokingly  
" What do you think? " Lacus said trying to sound mysterious Then they noticed the kids' voices outside and started to go out.  
They played for hours and hours, until it started to get dark. Then they went back in for dinner.  
This time Malchio was cooking. He wasn't bad, but Kira thought Lacus was better.

After dinner, the kids brushed and went to bed. After that was all settled, the nuns and Malchio sat down at the kitchen table along with Kira and Lacus.  
" Phew, so much work. But at least we got some time to rest now " Kira said  
" Yeah, I wish we could hire some maids " Lacus joked  
" Why don't you? " Kira asked, suddenly curious.  
At that, Lacus got serious.  
" My father said he didn't like me helping out here, but he knew I wanted to help. So he let me, but he said if I was going to help out with my own hands, I had to do it myself. "  
" Oh " Kira said, sorry he asked. ' It must've been hard to take that in, being almost disinherited ' he thought.  
" It's nothing though. I enjoy helping out. But what about you Kira? Do you think you should head back home? " Lacus knew he had to, but didn't want him to go.  
' Why don't I wanna see him leave? ' she thought.  
" Uhh... why do I need to go back? Do I smell? Should I get a shower? Change clothes? " Kira asked as he realized he hadn't showered or changed clothes in 2 days now.  
" You should, but you don't smell. Although you have to brush your teeth and be a good roll model and show the kids that dental hygeine is important. " Lacus joked  
" Alright, I'll go back tonight. But I'll be back! " Kira said imitating the Terminator  
Lacus giggled and said goodbye as Kira left.  
Kira called for a taxi and on the ride home, he began thinking about Lacus. And so did Lacus when she walkedup stairs.  
' Why do I feel uncomfortable when I left/he left. ' they both asked themselves  
' Could I have feelings for... no, what does s/he see in a person like me? ' they both ased themselves again.  
Kira got out of the cab and went inside. Then, he quickly showered and brushed. After that, he went to his laptop and got online to MSN.

' Hey, Athrun's on! ' Kira thought

He quickly messaged him-

_Freedom- Hey!_

_Justic- Long time! Whatsup?_

_Freedom- Dude, I just met this girl and_

_Justice- A GIRL?!_

_Freedom- yeah?_

_Justice- Congrats! And we were thinking you were gay or sumtin_

_Freedom- lol she's the 1 4 me. I know it_

_Justice- sure?_

_Freedom- yah_

_Justice- wuts her name?_

_Freedom- y? you gonna steal her?_

_Justice- no, just curious_

_Kira thought about it, should he reveal her name? But knowing Athrun, Kira knew he wouldn't blab. Most people who be gossiping about this since she was the daughter of a rich CEO of a multi billion dollar company._

_Freedom- Lacus Clyne_

_Justice- no fing way man_

_Freedom- y?_

_Justice- she was my x-fiance_

_Freedom- WUT?!_

_Justice- yah, then we got un-engaged since my father died and we didnt love each other_

_' So that's what she meant by yes ex-fiance, no boyfriend. ' Kira thought_

_Freedom- kk, igtg ttyl_

_Justice- good luk, nd remember, she loves pink roses_

_Freedom- ty_

And then they both signed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and Comment. Hope you all enjoyed this. More coming soon!


	4. Test of Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira woke up in the morning on a soft fluffy bed. His own bed. He turned around wanting to feel something, but was greeted with nothing. He sighed. How he longed for Lacus to be the one to be there, he would've given an arm and a leg, to let Lacus know about how he felt about her and have her return his feelings. Regardless, Kira knew that if he wanted that to happen, he needed to see her again. So he grabbed his laptop and headed for the orphanarium. ' I can do my work at the orphanarium ' he thought. He just really wanted to see Lacus again. As he was walking by the road, he saw a flower stand with a wide array of flowers for sale in single sticks or in boquets. Kira remembered Athrun's words and decided to buy Lacus' a few sticks of Pink Roses. They weren't as plentiful as a giant boquet, but he knew that if he started off big, Lacus would think he was just another person trying to woo her. Kira knew he had to let Lacus know that he liked her for who she was and not her money or just her body, although her looks were stunning. He walked up and knocked, and hid the 3 sticks of Pink Roses behind his back, and the door opened, and Kira was greeted by the person he longed to see.

" Hi Kira! I didn't know you'd come back so soon. Come on, we're just about to start breakfast. "Kira grinned and went in. The thought of eating Lacus' hand-cooked food made his mouth water with anticipation. When he entered the kitchen, he braced himself. Kira knew what would happen. The kids started to surround Kira.

" Mr. Kira! Come on! Let's hurry and eat so we can go to the park! "  
" Where did you go Mr. Kira? "  
" Hi Mr. Kira! Did you miss us? "  
" Slow down! I can barely stand. " Kira said in a cheerful tone.  
" Alright, lets eat, the food is getting cold. " Lacus said saving Kira from the mob.  
" I guess that's what they mean when they say divide and conquer. " Kira joked Lacus giggled when she heard him.  
" Thanks for the save Lacs. " he said using an affectionate nickname. Then he handed her the mini- boquet of Pink Roses.  
Lacus blushed. Really blushed. She was as pink as the flowers Kira gave her.  
" Oh my god... Kira, how did you know? These are my favorite! "  
Kira grinned and thanked Athrun mentally. But his thoughts were cut short by Lacus giving him a surprise hug. Kira was surprised alright. He thought his heart was gonna implode. Or his face might be so red, he'd win the tanning contest. He and Lacus were so close, he could feel her, and he could feel her skin touching his, all soft and smooth. Kira made a mental note to send Athrun a fruit basket or a glazed hame or something.

" You know Athrun Zala? "" Yes! He was my ex-fiance. " Lacus seemed startled. " Well, he's my best friend. I talked to him online yesterday, and I sorta mentioned your name... " Kira said embarassed  
" Still, these are lovely. Can you say hi to him for me? " Lacus asked with a puppy dog pout.  
" Sure. He explained a lot to me yesterday, especially the no boyfriend, yes fiance thing. " Lacus blushed.  
" Yeah, we ended the engagement since we knew we weren't fit for each other. "  
" Let's go to the kitchen Kira. We don't want the food to get cold. "  
Kira was glad and started walking when his cell phone ringed. He answered it while Lacus was busy putting the roses into a porcelin vase.  
" What? Now? Oh alright. Better be important though. " then Kira closed the phone and sighed  
" Sorry Lacs, but I gotta go. Emergency at work. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? "  
" Oh.. ok. See you tomorrow Kira. " Lacus said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had this feeling again. The feeling that she always got when Kira had to leave. It bugged her, but she just didn't know why.

Kira didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay , but they said it was an emergency.  
" Lacus, if anything comes up, go to this address. Kira quickly wrote down on a sheet of loose leaf paper he found on the ground his address and phone #. It's the giant building to the left, second floor, first door.  
" Alright? " He subconsiouly wanted her to visit him, but knew the chances were slim.  
He quickly left before she had a chance to reply, because he was embrassed at what he had just done.

Kira left and then he soon got that feeling but he got another call which rushed him so he had to put the thinking aside and call a cab. When he arrived, they told him a hacker was detected, it took Kira around an hour to kick the hacker off the servers, which meant that he was very smart, or had state of the art hacking devices. The criminal couldn't be tracked, and he didn't steal much data, only a bit on the new Gigas Type OS. But all Kira got from the traces was the word LOGOS. The clouds were starting to gather, and Kira said goodbye to the technicians and started home. He made it just in time before the rain started. Kira wanted to go back to see Lacus, but he knew  
that if he went out in this weather, he'd arrive there soaking wet and he didn't want to be embarassed infront of Lacus, so he chose so stay home and watch TV, but something kept eating at him.

It was around 11:30 PM when Kira heard the doorbell.' Wonder who'd come to visit at this late hour ' Kira thought  
The person at the door shocked, surprised, and worried Kira. It was Lacus.  
But it wasn't the happy smiling Lacus Kira knew of. This was a whole other Lacus.  
Her pink hair was soaking wet, and her dress too. The smile was replaced with a dead-pan emotionless expression Kira knew not how to describe it. And her eyes lost the kind sincerity he loved, and was filled with sadness and sorrow.

" Lacus! What happened? "" Kira... " she cried and fell onto him.  
Kira caught her and she leaned on his shoulder, dripping mud all over him and the rug. But Kira didn't care about the rug. A few sprays of Oxyclean would get rid of it, right now, he was worried about Lacus.  
He managed to get her to his couch and she fell down on it. Kira pulled her back up to a sitting position.  
" Lacus, what happened?! " Kira asked her, distress in his voice.  
" Nicol... he died. He was my friend. I met him at piano class... we became good friends. He got into a car accident. I just heard hiccup about him a few hours a..hiccup..go.  
Kira suddenly smelled alchohal. Lots of it.  
" Lacus, did you drink? "  
" Yea.. hiccup..h First time too. They to..hiccup..ld me if I was sad, it'd make me hiccup feel better. "  
" Jeez, your a mess. We gotta get you cleaned up. " Kira went over to his closet and grabbed a clean towel and lead Lacus towards his bathroom.

" Go take a quick rinse in hot water and drape this around you when you come out. " Kira handed her a giant towel much too big for her, but he knew she needed something to cover her when she came out." Sorry for the inconvinience, but this is all I got, but it's better then soaking wet clothes. Go on, I won't look. Kira sat on his bed while Lacus rinsed herself. His heart was pounding and mind was racing. ' What to do what to do... Dearraka and Mirialla always told me alcohol can make you impulsive and uncontrolable. When I tried beer for the first time, I got drunk. Thankfully I passed out before I could do anything I'd regret. '

Suddenly, a horrible thought raced across Kira's mind-' What if Lacus does something she'll regret later on? This IS her first time, and she's obviously drank alot. Just then, Lacus came out, draped in a giant towel like a robe. Kira felt a blush, and heart beat rose 40 percent  
But he knew now was not the time, it was the time to help her.  
Kira helped her over to his bed and she sat down. He asked her about the Revrend and children.

" Do they know your here? " Kira's voice was filled with fear and concern, he didn't even try to hide it.  
" No.. hiccup " Lacus said and laughed  
" Kira, I need someone now, someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to love... "

Lacus began to un-button Kira's shirt and tossed it to the ground. Then she reached for the knot tying her robe together, but Kira knew what she was planning and grabbed her hand before she could reach it.

" Lacus, look, your not yourself, don't do this. I have no resistance against you, so I have to try and stop you now. You'll regret it. You might enjoy it now, and I might enjoy it, but it's not right. I don't want this to happen when your drunk and because you are drunk. I want to have sex with you only when you want to of your own free will, and not that of the alchohal's influence. I'm sure you feel the same way. I'm doing this for you own good. "

With that, Kira grabbed a tac from his desk, along with an eraser. He pinned the robe together and put the eraser at the other end. And he grabbed her arms and pinned them down with his own hands. Tears began dripping down Lacus' eyes and Kira instantly let go. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Lacus. She collapsed onto him, and cried for what seemed like an eternity. ' What did he just say? Did he confess his love for her? Did he just ask her if she loved him? It was indirect, but that was what it implied. He hoped she wouldn't remember.  
It was late, and the storm was weakening, but it was far from over. So Kira decided to let Lacus stay over the night. She was already sound asleep on his bed, so Kira carefully got up and went to the bathroom.

He picked up her soaking wet clothes, and put them in the washer and then into the dryer when they were done. Whenever he touched her private clothing, he'd blush out of embarassment and quickly throw them into the next machine. When he was done, he folded them and put them in a neat pile on the couch's dry side. After that, he quickly grabbed a bottle of Oxyclean and got to work. After an hour of labor, he finally cleaned the apartment up, he went to the right side of the bed and lied down. He was overcome with tiredness and then with concern and worry. After a while, he fell asleep.

It was around 9:45 AM when Lacus woke up. At first she was dizzy and confused.

' Where am I? she thought. She looked around the place.There was several posters of Gundams, and quite a few math papers on the wall that hurt her head when she tried to read it. Then she felt something brushing against her back, she turned around to see Kira.  
Her heart stopped, then restarted pounding like crazy, it was going so fast, it was about to leap out.  
She was scared, what had happened? Did she do something that she regretted? And then she noticed she had a giant over-sized towel on, and pinned by a thumb tack and a eraser.  
' What the hell happened?! ' those words were echoing inside her head over and over again.  
She got up and went around the room. When she got off the bed, she saw Kira stir and groan, she heard one word while he was moving. "Lacus"  
There, she saw her clothes, neatly folded and cleaned in a pile on the couch. Then she saw stains and a trail leading to the door and saw her shoes all muddy.  
A memory flashed into her head. Nicol. She now remembered why she was drunk. Nicol died.  
Just then, Kira woke up. As soon as he did, he got up and saw Lacus confused and scared.  
" Do you remember anything from last night? Lacs? "  
Lacus shook her head with a expression on her face that screamed fear.

" Don't worry, you still have your virginity. You wanted to have sex, but I pinned you with a thumb tack and eraser, and you fell asleep crying. You were drunk last night, so I don't blame you. I'm sorry about your friend... "

" Then... this towel? " she asked in a whisper, but Kira was glad that her expression of fear was slowly fading.  
" When you arrived, you were soaking wet and muddy. I told you to get cleaned and put the towel over you."  
"Don't worry, I didn't peak. It was better to have you in a giant towel then soaking clothes. You could've caught a cold or phemonia. I then cleaned and folded your wet clothes. "

Kira was done talking. Now the rest up up to Lacus to believe him.  
Lacus dropped her head, and started crying. Kira went over to comfort her, but she kept on crying.  
" Thank you... Kira... your the best friend a girl can ever... have. "  
" That's what I'm here for " Kira replied and gave her a meak smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and comment on this chapter. I am sorry for those people who liked Nicol, but he was crucial to advance the story. I needed a scene to prove Kira's loyalty and friendship to Lacus, and this was it.


	5. Get Together

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus were still on his bed, both sitting, but one crying, and one supporting. It had been an hour already, and Lacus' tears had stopped a while ago, but she kept on leaning on Kira's shoulders. They didn't speak for the whole time. And after another half an hour, Kira broke the silence.

" Lacs, you should go get dressed, the towel isn't in style this season. " Kira half joked, half serious.He wanted to cheer Lacus up, but didn't know how.  
Lacus managed a small giggle." Alright... thanks Kira.. "

When she got her clothes and went into the bathroom, Kira headed for his laptop. He got online to MSN. He then saw that most of his friends were online. Tolle, Miri, Athrun, and Cagalli!Cagalli was Kira's twin sister. They met each other at a summer camp and put 2 and 2 together when they saw each other's scrap book with a picture of their real parents in both of them. Ever since then, they've become friendlier, and Athrun visited more during vacations. It was obvious they had something going, but Kira decided for the safety of his head, he wouldn't say anything. He began IMing them all. Kira immedietly had a plan. A get together of friends always helped him when he was sad, but it was usually Cagalli or Athrun who did it.

_Announcement- If you all have time, I need a quick get together to help someone I know. Their friend justs died and I think I could use some help cheering her up. Meet me at the Starbucks on Ingus Drive. Thanks!_

He hoped that his friends weren't idle or anything, but he didn't have time to do IM to each and everyone of them. Then, Lacus came out. She was now less sad and the dress she had on seemed to make her seem happier, but her hair was all frizzy and ruffed up. Kira never kept a comb around, since he never needed one really, but Lacus sure did. Kira went into the closet and looked on the shelves... BINGO!  
He took out a small circular box with a ribbon tied on it. He originally bought this for Cagalli's birthday, the first one he'd attend, so he really didn't know what to get her. When Athrun saw what he had, he almost burst out laughing. He warned Kira that if he wanted his hair on his head, he'd better get her something else. So Kira got Cagalli a gift certificate for 50 bucks at a local mall. Figuring she could at least use it for regular items and food. He kept the present just incase though, it seemed such shame to return it. Lacus hastily opened it and what inside surprised her.

It was a solid gold hairclip, in the shape of a cresent moon. It was very well polished and seemed very expensive.  
" Oh Kira... I can never except something like this... " she said pushing it back.  
Kira shook his head and pushed her hands back. " Look, I want to give you this, and you need it too " Kira said and started to play with her hair, teasingly.  
" Oh alright.. " Lacus pretended to poutt like Tyler did.  
' At least she's starting to cheer up a little ' Kira thought.

He grabbed a large brown coat and gave it to Lacus." It's a bit windy today, so put it on. We're going somewhere. "  
Lacus was confused but she trusted Kira so she did as she was told.  
When they got outside, she felt a strong breeze.  
' Kira was right.. ' she thought grateful for his coat. Kira led her around town, until they entered a Starbucks. He then looked around to see  
his friends sitting at a table in the back.

" HEY KIRA! " screamed an ever- so- familiar voice.Kira pulled Lacus over there, and started to introduce them.  
" Everyone meet Lacus, Lacus, meet Cagalli, Miri, Derraka, and... "  
" Ahtrun! " Lacus screamed! and she went over to give him an entusiastic hug. Kira felt a twinge in his heart, and he had a hard time swallowing.  
' Why do I feel this way? They aren't engaged anymore. And it's not as if I'm Lacus' boyfriend. '  
" About time! Your ten minutes late! " bellowed Cagalli. leave it to Cagalli to scream for no reason at all.  
" Jeez, sorry! I didn't think you'd all arrive so early. " Kira responded!  
Miri and Derakka laughed at their sibling rivalry. All grown up and still acting so childish.  
" So, what happened Kira? It sounded pretty bad online. " Miri questioned  
" Well you see... a friend of Lacus died, and I need help cheering her up." Kira whispered, he didn't want Lacus to hear.  
" It's just odd seeing YOU doin the cheerin up ya know? Usually we were th- " Dearakka's words were cut short by Miri elbowing him in the gut. Followed by a long kiss to make it seem like nothing, but it was really to keep him quiet. Dearakka seemed to be enjoying it though.

They started talking and chatting, and most of them tried to make jokes and get Lacus to laugh. Most of the time she giggled and laughed, but whenever Dearakka tried, the response was a quiet room and someone (usually Cagalli) saying " STALE! "Lacus sat between Kira and Athrun. At first she was clinging onto Athrun from since the hug, but Athrun saw the look in Kira's face he never saw before. Jealousy.

' Kira was never one to be jealous ' Athrun thought, and then he realized he LOVED Lacus.

Not a puppy dog crush, but full blown love, and by the looks of things, Lacus hadn't realized it yet. Then Tolle came in apolagizing for being late, saying his last client had real issues, and he was pushed off the edge when his girlfriend ended up kissing his best friend when some Ice Tea spilled on his lap and she moved over and accidently kissed him. Athrun then thought an idea that would give Kira a chance to give Lacus to him. But it'd be at a great price and sacrafice.

' It's now or never I suppose. ' Athrun thought and then he purposely spilled his cappucino on himself.' Thank god it cooled down. ' he thank himself fo letting it cool.  
" Ack sorry! Lacus, did you get soaked? Sorry! I'm am SO sorry! " Athrun put on a fake blush and raced up and started getting paper napkins.  
" It's ok! I didn't get coffee on me. " Lacus said, scooching over as Athrun began cleaning the booth.  
Suddenly Lacus scooched right into Kira, and they both blushed. Crimson.  
Cagalli noticed this, and took this as an oppurtunity, to tease Kira.  
" So, how did a girl like you end up with my stupid brother? " Cagalli inquired purposely  
" We're... not.. boyfriend.. and.. girlfriend " Lacus quickly responded blushing even more.  
" Oh? Then what about that hairclip? " Athrun helped Cagalli with, knowing about that hairclip.  
" Umm.. Kira gave me this. My hair was all messed up today so.. " Lacus couldn't say anymore, by now, her face was at maximum blush.

Kira loved how she blushed. It made her seem cuter and that made him want to make what Cagall said true even more. They kept on talking and Athrun had pulled up a chair instead of sitting back on the booth. It always felt sticky and uncomfortable to sit on a chair that was just spilt with coffee. Lacus was still right next to Kira, she didn't know why. The booth was cleaned, why not move over?  
She just felt a strong magnetic pull to be next to Kira like this. Soon, it was getting late, and Lacus was getting tired. Her head drooped onto Kira's shoulders. Miri took this as a chance and grabbed out her camera and took a quick snapshot.

Out came a picture of Kira and Lacus." How cute! " teased Cagalli loud enough for Kira to get mad and swipe the picture away.  
When he saw it, it made his heart melt.  
' What I would do to make this happen on purpose and not just by accident. ' he thought  
' Note to self, send Miri a fruit basket, and Athrun 2 fruit baskets and glazed hams. ' Kira noted  
He then pocketed the picture, and tried to wake Lacus up.  
" Lacs, wake up, it's time to go. " Kira said softly  
Lacus began to stir and finally she woke up.  
" Hmm.. Kira? Do we have to go now? 5 more minutes, please. " she said sleepily.  
" Fine. 5 more minutes. But that's all. " Kira gave up. He couldn't say no to her.  
" We'll leave you two love birds alone " Cagalli teased and left. Everyone soon followed.  
' Why you little! If Lacus wasn't sleeping, I'd go over there and let you have it! ' Kira thought  
But he was glad that Lacus was sleeping, it made him feel like life was complete, like he found something he lost or never had...

Then time was up.  
" Lacus, it's been 5 minutes, we really have to go now. Everyone is probably worried sick " Kira said softly.  
She didn't move. And Kira didn't want to wake her up, so he did the one thing he knew he had to do.  
He slowly got up, and let her lean on his chest, and then carried her on his back. She wasn't heavy, but  
Kira wasn't exactly full of energy. So he got out and headed for the orphanage. It was sorta embarassing seeing and hearing people talk about how lovey dovey they were. But Kira just brushed them off.  
When he arrived, he knocked like he did when he had Tyler on his back.  
' I'm starting to deliver stuff ' Kira thought.  
' Maybe I should start my own delivery services. Kira Express, we ship sleepy kids and ladies. '  
Then Revrend Malchio opened the door surprised.  
" Miss Lacus! Mr. Kira! Come on in, hurry. "

Kira went in and started going on up the stairs. A few kids who didn't go to sleep yet saw them and rushed out to greet Miss Lacus, but Revrend Malchio gave them the silent shhh sign.When Kira got to her room, he slowly let her off onto her own bed and put the blankets over her.  
' So peaceful, so beautiful. ' Kira stared at her, and then started to leave, when the kids walked up to him.  
" Mr. Kira, stay with us! "  
" Yeah! Tell us what happened to Miss Lacus. "  
They began asking him questions when kira shhh'd them and said he'll tell them tomorrow. Then Revrend Malchio came and brushed them off into bed, then turned to Kira and said-  
" Please stay here tonight and tell us tomorrow in the morning what happened. I'm sure your tired now, after carrying Miss Lacus over. "  
" It was nothing. Really. She wasn't heavy, light really. " Kira blushed  
" Still, you should stay here, if Miss Lacus went to you, she must have needed you and might need to depend on you tomorrow. "  
" Alright " Kira said, for Lacus' sake.  
He quickly found the guest room, tidy and clean, with new sheets and a dustless one too.

' Did Lacus do this? Did she think I was going to come over again? ' but he was too tired to think any more, and he went straight to sleep.

_Outside the Orphanarium, nighttime, fireflys everywhere. Street lights shimmering above them. Full moon.  
" I had a great time Kira. Thanks for dinner. " Lacus said softly.  
" I had a great time too. " the voice she recognized replied  
Then, he lifted her chin up, and he kissed her. Her lips were touching his, and they were sharing a passionate kiss,  
both of them felt time had stopped. Like this was going to last forever. Then, she saw a 16 foot Tyler looking down.  
" Miss Lacus.. are you awake? " the giant boomed._

Suddenly, Lacus woke up with a start, realizing that it was just a dream. Tyler was just next to her, and behind him was a small platoon of kids.  
" Miss Lacus? Where were you? "  
" Hmm? Oh! Umm... " Lacus realized she had left them for two days and didn't know how to respond. She didn't think telling kids about death was such a good idea.

Just then, Kira entered the room." We'll talk about this later, cmon, breakfast is ready! "  
Suddenly, all the kids ran out, rushing for the most important meal of the day.  
Kira started walking towards Lacus' bed.  
" You ok Lacs? If your still tired, sleep some more, I'll take care of them " Kira smiled.  
' That smile, the feeling I get around him.. ' Lacus was mezmerized by this, and pondered more and more.  
" Kira! How did I get here? Weren't we at.. "  
" Oh that. You fell asleep. I carried you back. " Kira siad blushing suddenly  
Lacus then blushed even more. " Oh.. " somehow, deep down, she wished what she dreamed had happened.  
" So um.. Lacus.. would you wanna... come have dinner with me tonight? " Kira managed to get it all out, although he struggled with the last part.  
Suddenly, Lacus' sadness about the dream being just a dream turned into joy.  
" I'd love to. " she replied smiling one of those smiles Kira just loved.

They both blushed. This time, however, they saw it clear on each other's face.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's one of those chapters I've always wanted to occur between Kira and Lacus.

I am also honored that SpitfireX and Cyberdemon have reviewed this story, since I am a HUGE fan of their works. And thanks to those who've also reviewed and favorited. And to answer caga2007, here is Cagalli! I loved her playing the part of teaser, pushing Kira and Lacus together

while making it seem like making fun of Kira. Please review and stay tuned. I update in large numbers when I have inspiration. My inspiration

usually comes from reading other fanfics. This chapter was motivated by by Cyberdemon's Destiny of Love I read yesterday night which made me wanna get up early and write this. Review and Comment. And advice would be appreciated.


	6. Crescents

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already 6:37 and Lacus was no where to be seen.' Dam, did something happen? Did she get into a car crash? Or did she decided not to come? What if someone kidnapped her? '  
Thoughts were racing through Kira as he thought what might've happened to Lacus. The agreed meeting time was 6:00.

**Flashback**

_" So um.. Lacus.. would you wanna... come have dinner with me tonight? " Kira managed to get it all out, although he struggled with the last part._

_Suddenly, Lacus' sadness about the dream being just a dream turned into joy._

_" I'd love to. " she replied smiling one of those smiles Kira just loved._

_Just then, a few kids came in calling them both down to breakfast. Lacus hadn't changed since she fell asleep_

_and Kira carried her back last night, so she told Kira to go on while she took a shower and get dressed._

_Just as Kira was heading out the room and Lacus was about to enter the bathroom, he heard her say- " Thanks for being there, Kira... "_

_When Kira arrived downstairs, he was greeted by a scene of chaos. Food was being spilled and thrown everywhere,_

_the nuns couldn't control such numbers, and the revrend was blind. The moment they saw Kira, they started rushing at him_

_like a mob, but they were playful, not angry._

_' I gotta hand it to Lacus to be able to keep them under control. '_

_Just then, Lacus entered the room. All the kids instantly went over to her._

_" Miss Lacus! Where were you? " one girl poutted_

_" You said we'd color yesterday! " a little boy sniffled_

_" Mr. Kira wasn't here to take us to the park! " a girl stated_

_" Alright, settle down, lets first eat, then I'll tell you why I wasn't here. After that, we'll play. " Lacus said in a sweet voice_

_" Yes Miss Lacus " the children chorused and then their hoolagin nature vanished and they were perfect angels._

_' Perfect mother, teacher, or babysitter alright ' Kira thought._

_The rest of the morning went on uneventfully, and when they all finished eating, they sat by the living room listening to Miss Lacus._

_" Well a few days ago, a very important friend of mine 'left' " she said emphasizing on left._

_" I will never see him again so I was very sad. So I went to see Mr. Kira. " _

_' She sounded like a storyteller' Kira thought_

_" Then he helped me and I met some of his friends. " _

_Kira blushed at what she said. He didn't do much for her, just took her in, and help cheer her up._

_" I'm sorry we didn't get to play, but I was very sad. So today, we'll play a lot, ok? "_

_" Yeah! " the kids all cheered and started talking about what to play._

_Just then, Kira's cell phone ringed. And when he picked up, he groaned._

_" Sorry, but there is something at work, I'll meet you at 6:00 by the statue at the park, ok Lacs? "_

_" Ok, be careful now. " Lacus said in a motherly way. She seemed to have a real worried expression on her face that he just couldn't forget._

_It was like she imprinted herself in Kira's mind._

_Kira then left, and they both felt that reoccuring ache they always felt when they parted._

_' Why? ' they both pondered_

**End Flashback**

' Stupid hacker. Trying to steal data on Project Gigas OS. If that hacker didn't do that, I wouldn't have to be called away and we could've spent all afternoon together ' Kira said to himself in his head.  
But it _was_ strange. The hacker didn't try to mess them up, he just glimpsed at the Project and tried to clean his trail. This time, Kira was able to trace back his username, or half of it. RIL was the remains of broken traces the culprit left in the data he cleaned up to cover his tracks. Just then, Kira heard the angelic voice that he was waiting for-

" Kira! "He turned around only to be greeted by a leaping hug and fell back onto the bench.  
" La..c..us. " he said, shocked by the warm greeting.  
" Sorry... I.. was ...late. " she panted, apparently out of breath  
" The kids were hard to control. They kinda got sad at me leaving. They thought something might happen like when I didn't come back at night. " Lacus suddenly blushed when she realized what time it was, when the large park clock struck 7 and rung.  
" It's ok, the place that we're going to doesn't open until 7:15. But I guess we can't go to the other place I planned. " Kira said  
" Oh? What place? " she piped with interest  
" I'll take you next time, but for now, lets go to the restraunt. "

They took a nice walk out of the park instead of calling a cab. They figured they had enough time to walk, but not enough to go to this mystery place Kira talked about. During the stroll, they talked about their personal lives." I design OS's for the government, my friends tell me to start a company or something, but I just don't see why. I don't need all that money or the stress. " he joked, and Lacus responded with a giggle.  
" Well, you _could_ help a lot of people with that money. Plus... " Lacus abruptly stopped there, as if she didn't want to continue or was afraid. Noticing she didn't want to talk about it, Kira quickly changed the subject.  
" So what do _you_ want to do with your life? " he inquired  
" Hmm... I just really want to start up a family I guess. Live a life as a wife and mother, helping people like I am now. " Lacus blushed as she spoke.  
" Well 1/3 of your dream is already true, so you only have 2/3 to go. " Kira said with a smile  
" Yeah I guess. What about you?. " she asked with a mischevious grin  
" I dunno, I don't have a goal in life really. The counseler in college said I could do anything. I scored top marks in the athletic tests, and aced my tests. I don't like sports though since it requires social skills and charisma, same with politics. " Kira then noticed he was sort of bragging and blushed bright red

Lacus giggled at his sensitivity, she thought it was cute when he blushed" Oh? You don't seem to have trouble talking with me. " she teased  
They arrived at the restraunt just on time, and it just opened. There was a short line outside, but they were still able to make it inside without the need to wait. Kira chose a booth since he liked to look out at windows when everyone talked during outings since he usually didn't talk when Cagalli or Athrun dragged him out to restraunts.

They sat down and looked at the menu, Lacus nearly fainted when she saw the prices.' 35.90 for a small burger, 62.21 for a steak, 20.99 for a spaghetti! ' even though her father owned a large company, she never liked spending money. All her allowances and spare cash she had went towards charities and orphanages. Before she could order the cheapest thing on the menu which was a salad for 12.50, Kira ordered for them. " Two meals. One steak, one risoto. Ceazer Salads, corn chowder for one, onion soup for the other. And for entrees, hmmm... I'll have grilled shrimp and I guess a small order of baked potatoes and yams for her. Also, a large spaghetii for two. That's about it. "  
" Kira, that's too much, and it's so expensive. " The risoto was around 49.00 alone, and with the meals, it was even more. Lacus felt she was being treated to too much for just a dinner.  
" No big, it's just something I wanted to do, take you to a nice resteraunt. " Kira blushed as he spoke. They began to speak about their families while waiting, and even when the soups and salads arrived, they kept on talking between bites since talking with your mouth full wasn't good etticate.  
" My sister and I were separated at birth, and we're twins. I met Athrun when we were kids, and the others are friends I met during middle school. I never was good around girls other then my friends and sister, so I never got into dating. " Kira said, taking bites into his salad afterwards. They kept on talking and eating, but when the spaghetti arrived, they got quiet.  
" Were you hoping for a certain scene with this order, Kira? " Lacus playfully asked and blushed  
" A guy can hope, can't he? " Kira went along with her joke and started to use the clamps to put some on his own platter.

It is never right to eat from the main plate when at fancy restraunts, just like at chinese resteraunts. So this was how they avoided an embarassing spaghetti scene. When they were all done, Kira paid the bills, and they got out. It was still pretty early, 9:44, so they decided to walk home instead of taking a cab, they both weren't really tired.  
When they reached the door of the orphanarium, Kira's heart began to race, blood began to pump at full speed. ' Should I do it or not? If I wait any longer, will it be a difference? Will she end up with another guy if I don't make a move now? This is a now or never chance ' so what the heck Kira told himself mentally and he grabbed Lacus' chin and gave her a passionate kiss. Kira expected her to resist or fight back, but she didn't she seemed to be willing and into the kiss. Come to think of it, she seemed to lift her chin along with Kira's fingers when he pulled her chin up. She fought for dominance with her tongue and so did Kira, it seemed to last forever. Air didn't matter to Kira, he wanted it to go on longer. But he knew they needed to breathe so he let go and pulled apart hastily.

They began breathing heavily, both smiling and blushing.

**CUT! This is just a real quick notice, I am going to rewind one paragraph to ' When they reached the door... '** **and it'll be retold in the next paragraph from Lacus' point of view.**

**Lacus' Point of View**

They were standing outside the door of the orphanarium, and they stood side by side. Neither one of them moved. Lacus looked up to see Kira deep in thought, and then he looked at her, and the stare she saw in his violet eyes. ' So deep, so sparkly and shiny... ' she thought but she slapped herself awake mentally. Just then she saw Kira's finger come at her face and lift her chin up, she followed his lead and willingly lifted her chin. She knew what was coming, but she wanted it, yet at the same time was unsure how it was going to feel, and was scared.

Then, she felt her lips touching his and they locked. Their tongues started to dance around playfully, the surge of joy and happiness Lacus felt inside her was so sensational she couldn't believe this was true. She quickly looked up at the sky. Full moon, bright stars, no 16 feet Tyler.  
This was _real_, not some fantasy or dream. She cried tears of joy and focused on the kiss.

**End Lacus' Point of View**

As they pulled apart for air, gasping. Kira saw Lacus' cheek have tears rolling down them. He quickly reached for her face, only to have Lacus back away, with a sad expression on her face. " I'm sorry I did that Lacus. I forced it on you... you hate me now don't you? " Kira asked looking down at the ground below him. " No... I don't, but it's just... I can't do this. I want to, but my father says I can't. He says whoever I end up with has to be able to live up to his standards. It's near impossible, I don't really like the suitors, and the people who do come and try to impress my father fail, so I was safe, when Athrun came, he won him over. But we knew it wasn't right so we got un-engaged. I could never go against my father. He's been so excepting, so caring, and he loves me deep down, he just wants to entrust me to someone he is sure of, someone who can take care of me. " tears began dripping down Lacus' face again, but this time Kira went over and wiped them off with a white soft hanckerchief. She didn't back away. " Kira, we've already gone a little too far, I don't think we can go any further and still... "

" It's ok Lacus. I'm sorry. But can we still keep our friendship? I don't want to lose it like this. " Kira was now feeling teary and emotional himself, but he kept it in.  
" Sure Kira. " Lacus said and she smiled again.  
" I won't be coming for a while though, but please, wait for me, ok? I have a lot to do.Trust me. " and then, Kira reached into his pocket and grabbed a gold crescent. It had a magnet which let it clip onto the other crescent. Now Lacus' hairclip had 2 crescents. " The moon wanes and waxes, so theres a total of 3. Nothing, development, whole. However, I am giving you 3 crescents, instead. I've already gave you the Nothing, here's the development, hold onto it. When I give you the third, it'll be whole. " Kira smiled and walked away. And as he left, Lacus heard the words, " Trust me, and wait " and she replied with a loud but soft-

" I will Kira! I will! "

* * *

Somewhere else, in a dark building illuminated with a single light, a guard with dark glasses and a bad haircut enters a room.

" Sir, we managed to get more data on Project Gigas. However, their catching on to us, your orders? " the guard was obviously afraid of his boss. But he kept quiet and didn't want to let him know.  
" Keep it up, and make sure no one catches us, and inform Allster that he should hurry up with his side of the deal. " he said drinking his wine.  
"Yes sir. Lord Jibril. It's time for your meeting "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you didn't REALLY think the hacker was just a simple excuse did you? This is the 6th chapter in 2 days, I hope you guys enjoy this.

I have always been a writer, I just didn't know how to use it, and this is my calling I guess. I enjoy reading reviews and seeing how my story is in the eyes of the readers. Keep up the reviews and comments. And I'd like to apolagize for the bad spacing and organzing. Using Wordpad sucks. That's why I plan to clean it up when I'm done with the story and learn how it works with the conversion of text.


	7. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira just got home, and fell onto his bed.

' Alright, so I have to impress her father. Her rich, famous, and busy father... ' the thought of that sent shivers down Kira's spine. It's true that all men have to face the father of their girlfriends, but this was different. This was the father of Lacus _and_ Clyne Inc. , the most influencial and powerful company currently competeing with Jibril Tech, for command of the electronics buisness.  
' No use doting about it now. I'll just go see her father tomorrow. ' Kira told himself. Kira tried to sleep that night, but thoughts of Lacus kept flooding his mind. Their kiss, the dinner, fer blushes that filled him with emotions that words can only begin to describe how he felt. How she was so kind, patient, beautiful, majestic, and caring all at the same time. Not once since he saw her had Kira ever had a negative emotion when he was near her except worry and concern.

After a restless night, Kira woke up half asleep as he got dressed and showered. He chose a black business suit with a maroon tie, and a pair of dress shoes. He rarely wore these, because he hated being so well dressed and formal, but he knew he had to dress like one to meet one. And if he showed up in jeans and a T-Shirt, Siegel Clyne would think he was some guy that saw her daughter and wanted to use her and throw her away like a class-less jerk. Thoughts of someone doing that to Lacus began to make Kira shiver so he quickly smoothed out the suit and left. It was down by the parking garage that he found his car all fixed and ready. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't rich people quality. A three year old Honda Civic, repainted Dark-Blue and re-fitted to have adjustable covers so it can switch to a convertible if Kira felt hot or just wanted to get some fresh air. Kira decided to keep the roof up, since letting it down might look like some punk. It was a long drive to Clyne Inc.'s main building since where Kira lived, it wasn't really a big city, but it was worth it to get his blessings. After an hours drive, he finally arrived at Clyne Inc.'s parking lot, even a single parking ticket cost 20 bucks. Kira knew it was a small price to pay on the road to happiness. He went to the front desk and saw a middle aged women typing busily on her laptop, so he rung the bell. She looked up with a paranoid look.

" I'm here to see Mr. Clyne. " Kira said trying to sound polite and buisness-man like." Do you have an appointment? " the lady asked in a mechanical style  
" No, but tell him it's about his daugther's future. I'm sure he'll grant me an audience. " Kira tried to sound confident, but he was worried he might be in a meeting or not believe him.  
" Alright, sit down over there and wait, it could be a while since he's currently speaking with a client. " and with that she returned to her screen.  
It was very hard waiting, and it was long too. Kira first sat down expecting a responce in a few minutes, but minutes turned into hours, and it was two hours before he got a response.  
" Mr. Clyne is ready now, you may go see him. Take the elevator to the left, floor 15, room 2B, and be there in 5 minutes. " she sounded like she did this all her life because he barely saw her face show any expression saying it.

Kira did as he was told and started towards the 15th floor's Room 2B. He barely made the elevator, but thanks to his dress shoes, he tripped and fell in just in time. He was amazed at how luxurious it was. There was a small TV by the right side, a large basket of mints on the left, and the back had a large clear mirror with a auto-cleaning system installed. Then he was notified that he had arrived at floor 15 by a real human voice Kira quickly got out and walked towards Room 2B, he only had a few minutes to spare considering he only had 5 to begin with. He made it right on time. He entered the room he was directed to and saw an amazing sight.

Large chandilears hanging from the ceiling, a private wine collection in the corner, and a real expensive looking wooden desk near the back with a large couch infront of it. Kira decided to go over to him and introduce himself.

" Hello, Mr.Clyne. My name is Kira Yamato. It's nice to meet you. " Kira was nervous, but he managed to speak without any mess ups.  
" Hello, Mr. Yamato, I heard you said something regarding my daughter's future, yes? " he sounded real polite and strong, which Kira guessed what made him such a good buisnessman.  
" Yes, I came here asking the right to date her. " Kira thought that sounded a bit odd, it was usually marry when someone said that sentence, but he knew since this was someone important, even dating was considered big.  
" Date? I'm surprised, most young men just wanted to ask for her hand in marrige. What makes you want to date her first? Or better yet, do you think she will want to? I don't mean to offend you kid, but she has been rather picky with men. Whatever I find her she doesn't like, and she never found anyone herself. "  
" Sir, I'll be honest with you " Kira tried to sound as formal as he could  
" I've already gone on a date with your daughter, and I actually... kissed her. " Kira had a hard time saying kissed, since he knew it could tip the scale either way.  
" It was after the date she told me of your rules, so that's why I'm here today. "

Siegel Clyne had a puzzled expression on his face, Kira couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

" You actually got to go on a date with her? And kiss her? " he sounded surprised  
" Tell me, how did you meet her? " he sounded curious but not angry at all.  
Kira retold the story of how he met Tyler and brought him to the orphanarium and thats where he met Lacus. He also told him about the incident with Nicol, leaving out the sex part, and then the date, and finally the kiss.  
" Well that sure is an amazing tale kid. I never thought Lacus would actually date someone, much kiss him on her first date! " his voice wasn't filled with anger but enthusiasm.  
" Yes, and it was after the kiss that I was told, so I'm sorry if I broke the rules you set for her. Please don't blame or punish her for that, it was my fault " Kira tried to defend Lacus before he realized what he was saying.  
" Hahaha! Kid, your really something. I can't believe my daughter found you, yes your something alright, I haven't seen someone like you since my daughters x-fiance. "  
" Thank you sir, so that's why I'm here today asking you for the right to date your daughter. She's still loyal to you and doesn't want to go against your wishes. " Kira was kinda tired of being so formal, but he knew it was neccesary, so he kept telling himself it was for Lacus.  
" Kira, I want you to first of all, drop the formalities, this is not a buisness conversation, this is a father to man talk now. "

Kira swallowed and finally felt more relaxed, now he could talk normally. Siegel began typing on his computer, and a few seconds later, he began focusing on it and was reading something." Hmmm.. you graduated at the top of your class in middle and high school, and aced your college exams. Very nice. Your athletic skills are remarkable, but it doesn't seem like you've participated in any type of sports, and here it says your counseler said you have a problem with social skills, yet you seem to have no problem facing me or my daughter,care to explain? "Kira gulped and thought he'd just come clean and tell the truth." When I'm with Lacus, I feel as if I can talk with her normally and nothing will happen. To me, Lacus is someone I can talk with, someone I love, someone I feel I can open myself to. She is not just a women with looks, she is a women with a personality that can outshine anyone I've met before and will meet. And when I speak to you, I know I speak for Lacus, and because I speak for her sake and my own, I can face you. " Kira didn't know how he'd react to this, so he just sat straight and waited.  
" I see that you genuinely care about her, and you fit the bill for the man I'm looking for... " Kira suddenly relaxed and took in a deep breath as he waited for what he had to say next.

" But I have one little issue. It's the fact that your only income is working for the ORB militia. Now I don't have a grudge against the middle class, but I am a father, so please try to see it from my point of view. I want to find a perfect husband for my daughter before I leave this world, so I have to know I can entrust her to him and she'll be happy for the rest of her life. You are the closest to that since her last fiance. Infact, you can rival him in almost all aspects, but this one crucial one. Do you know how many people would love to marry a rich heiress to a giant fortune, just to make it their own? I am afraid of that, and that is why I'm sorry but I have to turn you down. I can not let my daughter date you because I am un-sure if you will pretend to love her one second and leave her after you get your hands on the money the next. Please forgive me, but I do this as a father. "  
He finished speaking and Kira saw he had watery eyes, eyes that screamed sorry. Kira knew what he felt. The pain of not being able to accomplish a long and hard mission due to one flaw in the requirements.

" It's alright sir, I understand. If I was a father, I'd be just as concerned about my children as you are. Now I know why Athrun was the one you chose to engage your daughter with. " Kira said with a deadpan expression and a face facing the velvet carpeting.  
" Athrun? You know Athrun Zala? " this seemed to pipe the interest of Siegel Clyne.  
" Yes, we've been best friends since we were kids. " Kira responded still facing the velvet carpet.  
" Well kid, I think I can trust you then. If he trusts you, so can I. " Siegel said with a large smile.  
Kira couldn't believe it. He had obtained his blessings, against all odds, he did it. But then he began to speak again.

" However, I want to see what your made of. I need to see that your able to live up to what it says in your profile. " he then turned the moniter around to show Kira his own profile, his age, height, blood type, IQ, skills, everything.  
" I want you to create a company, and try to beat me, for command of technolagy and electronics buisness. I wished I didn't have to do this, but I must know your skills as a buisnessman, for incase I die and something happens, you'll have to be in charge or Clyne Inc. I am sorry to force this on you, but I want to make sure my daughter's husband is well prepared. Athrun Zala was capable since he is already half-running ZAFT Corp. "  
Kira's moment of joy stopped, he knew he had the skills with his OS's, but could he do it? Could he compete with his love's father?  
" I want you to crush me, destroy me, beat me with your own two hands. It should be easy with your skills, right? I want you to do it no matter what, do it at any cost! " his expression was buisness like again.  
" I understand, I'll see you in six monthes then. At the convention in ORB's capital Onogoro, where companies unveil their newest pieces of technolagy. I'll show you what I can do, I'll do it no matter what. For Lacus... " and then, Kira opened the door and left. But he managed to say one thing before he closed the door.

" Thank you.. "

At first Kira wasn't sure how to start things. He had a large amount of money in the bank, and his Gigas Type OS was almost done, but it belonged to the ORB militia, and it was far from done. So what to do? Kira pondered a bit and went to the ever nostlagic Starbucks of where it all began. He sat down and ordered a espresso like before, he needed some ideas. Then as he sipped his espresso, he accidently spilt it, he was lucky only a few drops got onto the mousepad and right and left mouse keys. He quickly wiped it off with a napkin. But he accidently opened a zipped folder. One that hasn't been touched since college. Kira stared at it. Projects Strike, Buster, Aegis, and Duel. It was back during college that he had made these with his friends. They all wanted to make an OS so advanced that it would've taken years upon years to make, so they split up the work into 5 parts. And they all got into teams and started working. Unfortunetly, Part Blitz was lost when Sai left the team to be with Flay. She used him to get it, and who knows where it is now. They all thought she took it to give to her father, Geroge Allster, the CEO of Venetech. But they never saw it used in any of their new OS's. So in order to patch up the data lost for Blitz, they started Strike Rogue. Kira gave the old copy of Blitz's data they had saved a long time ago before any real work was made to it, and tried to give her some of Strike's data too, and she was put in charge of Rogue. They almost finished all of it, but college ended, and they all got busy. They decided to split up the work and each took a bit of it so that no one can use it themselves and get rich. It was a fair plan, Kira began to get an idea.

' What if we complete this Project and put together the pieces? We can finally finish this and I can get Siegel Clyne's permission! '

Kira's mind raced with ideas, how hard it would be to do this. How diffuclt and costly it'd be, but he didn't care. Then, after a quick scan, he saw that every bit of data was intact, _it was possible!_ Pulling up his computer's phonebook, he called everyone and started telling them the plan. They all agreed and were willing to help Kira out. Even Yzack, the quiet one. Yzack wasn't social, or friendly, but he wasn't bad. He just needed to take anger management. But he was smart, almost as good as Kira too, when it came to technolagy. They agreed to meet at the old college lab.

It was deserted now, since they built a new one, and it was up for rent or sale. Kira called up the landlord and agreed to rent the land for half a year, and after a quick ride and signing, he now owned the land for 6 monthes.

" I am curious though, Mr. Yamato, why do you want that old place? It's filled with garbage of old computers and maybe a few hoboes.  
" I plan to make history there. " Kira said with a smile, he knew it would work, it just _had _to.

It took around a week or so for the hired workers to clean up the place, Kira then ordered a few new computers, to be moved there, as well as the neccesary equipment and tools. Then he installed some security systems there, and called over his friends there. They all marvelled at how well me spruced this old place up.

" Wow Kira, nice looking pad! What's with the room over there? " Dearraka said pointing towards a bedroom to the left of the halfway.  
" I plan to stay here, until it's done " Kira said plainly, shocking quite a few.  
" You sure? It'll be a long time. We're almost done, but it'll still take a few monthes. " Athrun said  
" Yeah, I'm going to focus on this project, and that means being able to work after waking up. I got the kitchen working and a fridge should come tomorrow. The stove and microwave still work, and the bathroom was just cleaned yesterday by a maid I hired. The bills aren't a problem, my old job paid quite alot, and I have the funding. All equipment and tools are there in the boxes in the corner. I planned it all out. " this surprised everyone. Kira was never the organized type.  
" You sure you haven't gone crazy? " Cagalli insulted , but she was really concerned  
" If I can't finish this, and impress Siegel Clyne, then living will have no meaning. "

They all knew now about Kira's love with Lacus, he already told everyone why he was doing this. He said they could share the profits of this OS when it's done, they can even split his share, he just needed to show Mr.Clyne what he's capable of.

" So, when do we start? " Yzack spoke for the first time since they got here.  
" In 3 days, I plan on starting right now though. " Kira said as he un-zipped the compressed folder with Strike's data.  
" Then I guess there's no use waiting. We're all set on finishing what we started, so lets get to it! " Dearakka began to say, but everyone already sat down and started to work and he was left standing like an idiot.  
Everyone was assigned to a part, Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Sai were working on Project Blitz, but that ended when he left, so Cagalli replaced him and came to this team and started Strike Rogue, and left Athrun working on Aegis alone, but he didn't mind really, they were almost done on Aegis anyway. Yzack and Dearakka were more then capable of handling a project themselves, and Kira was the most skilled, so he made Strike a bigger task then the rest.

Everyone took a leave or quit their jobs.Miriallia and Dearakka were freelance reporters and photographers.  
Kuzzey was a game designer and he just finshed a new MMORPG and didn't have a project for the next year or so. And his arranged marrige wasn't until 2 years later.  
Tolle quit and suggested his patients go to a rival psychiatrist, Kira was worried about his buisness, but Tolle told him not to worry, Strike Rogue's work in Neural Connections was something he had to do, and he was a psycholagist, so he can do it quicker, plus, if they finish, they all won't have to work for the rest of their lives.  
Athrun gave himself a longggg leave since he was Vice President of his father's company.  
Cagalli just told her boss to cram it and give her a leave or - censored threats - would happen.  
Kira just left the ORB militia development team and gave them the rest of the data he had on Project Gigas.  
They were all determined to finish this no matter what, and that was the end of that.

**4 months later**

Lacus was worried sick. It had been months since she last heard from Kira, but she believed in what he said and she waited. It wasn't easy, but whenever she missed him, she'd look at her double-crescent hair clip and think of the romantic kiss they shared that one faithful night.  
However, her father told her he had a surprise for her, and called her into his office one morning.

It had been months since Kira had left the building. Everyone came daily unless they were sick or something important came up. Kira knew he couldn't force them to work, and it was ok since they had plenty of time and they were almost done too. He ate and drank whatever they brought over or he ordered from delivery, slept an exact 8 hours a day, and worked an exact 12 hours. He spent 2 hours eating, and decided to spend 1 hour relaxing and 1 hour of variable time. During his relaxing time, he turned on the new plasma screen TV Athrun ordered against Kira's protests, to watch the news.  
A big headed women with too much lipstick was sitting next to a tall and small eyed man reporting the latest news." Today, Siegel Clyne, President of Clyne Inc. announced that he will start a out-reach program for the needy and homeless children across the world. In charge of this program, will be his own daughter, Lacus Clyne. Ms. Clyne has spent the last 3 years helping orphans at an orphanage, with her own money and dedicating her life to it, living and sleeping there herself. " said the anchorman, and Kira turned off the TV after hearing that.  
' Lacus... ' he thought. It hurt to think of her. It was almost done though... he could finally get that man's blessing once this was done.

**Meanwhile... Somewhere else...**

" So, who's attending this years convention? "  
" Sir, our sources say that Clyne Inc. is still going to enter despite their sales dropping even as we speak. "  
Jibril laughed at that, he enjoyed seeing his enemies slowly fall to their demise then crush them even more in their state of weakness.  
" Also, there seems to be some sort of new thing being shown there, it seems quite remarkable from the information they registered with. "  
" Hmm.. who's in charge of it? " Jibril seemed curious, which wasn't a good sign.  
" Apparently a group of new comers, the person who is in charge is a person named Kira Yamato sir. "  
The guard pulled up his profile on a laptop and then showed Jibril it via projector.  
" Bleh! Just a young boy who thinks he can win with some device he whipped up with spare garage junk. " he spat out harshly  
" But sir! By the looks of his data, he could be a greater foe then Clyne Inc. !"  
" Just send that whore of a daughter Allster has to him. She'll take the data like she did with that other dumb kid. "  
" Yes sir, I'll tell Geroge Allster to get his daughter to work right away. " the guard said before he exited the office.  
' That bitch is useful in cases like these I guess, but it's only one of the few things I've gotten ever since I merged with that shitty company Venetech. Although there _was_ that interesting piece of data that the bitch got me. Other then that, I don't see how I acutally agreed to merge our companies together. But still, it doesn't matter, I gained some things but I lost nothing. George is only an Executive here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! 7th chapter all ready. I've managed to clean up my stories a bit with the editor online. Tell me how it looks in the reviews, and remember to REVIEW. I enjoy reading what you guys have to say about this story. I already have chapters 8-10 planned right now.

I don't plan to bring in the Destiny characters Shinn, Rey, Luna, or Meyrin until much later. Mwu and Murrue will appear in chapters 11+, and Andrew Waltfield is scheduled for an appearance soon, when I figure out where to place him. I 'm really enjoying the writing expirience and the feeling of seeing my story being favorited and alerted since I know how it feels to enjoy reading a story so much you want to be able to read it as soon as a new chapter comes out. I don't like making giant chapters, but semi-shot to medium chapters. They're light, easy, and allow you readers to read them faster and earlier. I just finished reading up to where SpitfireX left off on The Transpiring Heart II, and that's what motivated me to write this chapter at this hour, so thank him by go reading it, that fnafic is some seriously amazing stuff. I'd also like to thank Nestea sweetened lemon flavored Ice Tea for getting me through the night. I couldn't hae done it without the sugar rushes it provided. Enjoy and stay tuned!


	8. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly one month before the convention of electronics and technology , and Kira Yamato and his friends just finished their newest project. The Gundam OS. It was a mobile suit OS that surpasses all other current Mobile Suit OS's. Gundam's were mere children's anime and manag about Mobile Suits with amazing abilities like flying great distances and shooting powerful beams and using swords made of lasers.

**Note- In this AU, there is no wars and stuff, Mobile Suit technolagy is real behind, and it's being used for different purposes.**

The best thing the developers got though, were robots with poseable arms and moveable legs, slightly shorter then the Gundams, and with a plastic dagger and giant rifle that shot bullets that were the size matching the gun. Needless to say, it wasn't very impressive, but it was a very profitable field, since they've recently planned an exploration to Mars and the Asteroid Belt with a team of Mobile Suits. The weapons weren't important, they were for emergencies like aliens, if they really existed, but they didn't wanna be unprepared so it was better to be safe then sorry. What caused all this ruckus about space? Well it was the giant fossil that was recently discovered orbiting Earth. It depicted an angel like being with fangs and claws as well as giant feathers. PLANT, ORB, and the EAF were willing to all participate in this. They each funded it equally, and will be hiring 50 pilots each. They planned to make history, but with their current OS's it would be hard, that's why programmers and developers are trying to make an OS that is compatible with better equipment and armor.

That was what Project Gundam was all about. It contained data on all variables.  
Buster was on ranged weapons, and they programmed him to be able to use beam weapons.  
Duel was focsued on melee, Yzack designed it to have quick reflexes and a motion sensor on the controls.  
Aegis was a defense program, focusing and making light yet sturdy armor compatible with the other programs.  
Blitz / Strike Rogue was about the Phase Shift armor that was used centuries ago but was forgotten since the current OS's don't support it.  
Strike was basically the coding and core or the entire project, and is used in all of them.  
It was noon, and the first time Kira had gotten out of the computer lab. He wanted to visit Lacus so bad, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he settled for going to his old workplace and see his old co-workers. When he entered the construction site, no one was there, so he went to the lab.

It was chaos.

" Someone get the chief here! " screamed one man while holding a phone.  
" It's no use! We can't stop it! The hacked has over 70 percent of the Project now! " a scientist was frantically typing trying to expel the hacker.  
" Dammit! And only a month away, and we were so close. " the developer banged his hand on the desk  
Kira knew helping them might lessen the chance of impressing people since Gigas was pretty fancy itself. However, he couldn't just watch as his old co-workers work be stolen just like that. So he got to the nearest computer, and pushed the guy aside, sat down, and then, it happened-  
Kira felt something go off in his head. And his violet eyes became a deep never ending vortex of purple. His friends say whenever he sits down near a computer, and gets stressed out, his eyes seem to change and he can do anything real fast. Kira didn't know what they were talking about, just that it might be useful.  
" Sir! Your not authorized to touch our equipment! " the shoved down guy said  
" What are you? An idiot?! He was the person who practically did this all on his own! " The director screamed at the newly hired guy, he obviously didn't work here for long or he would've known the greatest worker they ever had here, Kira Yamato.  
In a few minutes, Kira was able to seal off the entrances and ports and expel the hacker. He managed to get 75 percent of the project. The project was at 95 percent. His eyes went back to normal and he relaxed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. To Kira, a typing session is like an extreme workout. Everybody came and began to pat him on the back saying compliments and showing their gratitude.

" Well, it's nice to see you again Mr. Yamato. What rock have you been under all this time? " his old boss questioned  
" Designing a new OS of course. I'll see you guys at the convention. I suggest you hurry and build a prototype or at least finish this OS. Then wipe it clean and store it on multiple copies of a unaccessable source. " Kira said as he stood up and left.  
" Lord Jibril, I am sorry to inform you this, but we couldn't get all the data... " the chief hacker said.  
" Oh? Do I pay you to fail? Or do I pay you to **WORK!** " Jibril was mad, this was the third time he failed to get all the data.  
" Sorry! But our programmers say that the old Blitz data is compatible with this new data, so we can build a whole OS now. " said the panicking chief. By the look on his face, this was a life or death situation.  
" Good, this way, if they accuse us of hacking, we can brush it off. I want it done by next week. Then create a presentation for the convention. I want to crush those stupid fools who try to compete with _me_. "  
Just then, there was a knock on the door-  
" Sir, I brought you Flay Allster as requested. " the guard said in a generic henchmen voice.  
" Yes, enter! " Jibril sounded annoyed, and he was soon to be even more.  
The guard led Flay Allster in, and she sat down on the couch in front of Jirbril.  
" Now, Ms. Allster, I have a proposition for you. I need you to do a job that only _you_ can do. And in return, I'll bump up your father to Chief Executive, and then give you a reward. " he said and pushed forward a check.  
Flay greedily snatched it, and saw how many zero's it had.' One, three, five, SIX ZEROS PLUS A ONE! ' she counted in her head.  
" I just need you to succesfully seduce and obtain some things like last time with that fool and the Blitz data.  
" I'll do it, but make sure I get it by next Thursday, I want to go shopping by then " Flay smirked with a selfish voice.  
" Fine, but you better get all of it. And one more thing, make sure Lacus Clyne and sees you and the target, if they get any closer, they might unite and that wouldn't be good. "  
" Oh no problem. Now who's my target? " she gave a seducing grin that would make any man blush and be seduced instantly.

**Now back to your regular scheduled programming... KIRA AND PALS!**

Kira received an oddly written letter today, saying to meet this person at the Starbucks he usually goes to, and at 11:00 sharp, no earlier, no later. It was signed anonymous. Kira wondered who would've written this, no one really knows where he lives now since he doesn't go outside much, and had few friends. Then he arrived, and saw something that made his stomach curl up and want to exhale all it's contents. Flay.

" Kira! " she screamed and ran up to give him a giant kiss smack dab on the lips. A few years back before the incident, this would've been a dream to Kira, but now it was a utter nightmare. His lips were frozen, and it tasted bad, compared to Lacus' warm and passionate kiss, this was the exact opposite. Kira shoved her back, but she had her hands latched onto his back so they just both fell on the ground. When she finally let go, Kira was filled with rage-

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! " he sounded like Cagalli, but genuinely angry" Oh, you'll see " she grinned and gave him a seducing smile. Kira didn't fall for it, it just made him even angrier. Just then, to his horror, he saw Lacus watching from the park benches.

**Lacus' Point of View**

Lacus got the mail that day, and she found something peculiar about it. There was a old fashioned brown envelope, with a red seal on it, and the message inside told her to go to the park bench, and look towards Starbucks that day. She will see her future there. She thought it was just some invitation on a date, but she went anyway since it was not polite to leave someone who went to all the trouble of making such a fancy letter, hanging. When she arrived, she saw something that had tears run into her eyes, she felt her life shatter. All the joy and memories she had for and with him were gone, they were replaced by hate of betrayal. She screamed something out that even she did not hear, and started running, until she was home. She locked the door, and didn't let anyone in or talk with anyone. The kids were begining to come to her door.

**End Lacus' Point of View**

' Oh no... tell me I'm dreaming... it _can't_ be Lacus... no.. it just can't be. ' Kira thought his heart pounding at the sight of the women he loved.  
" I HATE YOU! " Kira heard Lacus cry as she ran off crying, streams of tears fell down here eyes, and Kira felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. His love, the person who cherished and would give his life up for, hated him. All he wanted to do was beat up Flay, but they were in the public and she'd just spin a tale about him doing stuff to an innocent girl. she was always a lier, for as long as he knew her.  
Kira stood there for who knows how long, then he saw the televised news on a TV at a store window. It was the same two people, but this time Miss too-much-lipstick was talking.  
" Siegel Clyne told the media today, that the project to aid people who need help, was canceled. Clyne Inc. is going downhill. Stocks have been boughten at over 45 percent, and soon, that very person will buy the last 6 percent needed to take control. And he needs to sell stock to pay off his debts from failed projects. Sales have dropped dramatically for the last year. Venetech is currently in control now. More news at 10 "

It couldn't be, Lacus' dream, all of it. Was shattered in one day. And so were his hopes to be with her. He knew what he had to do, he went to a computer cafe a block down, and started working on a blank disc. He put everything they had for the Gundam Project in it. Then he ejected it and head for Clyne Inc. This time, he didn't bother talking to the receptionist, he just went straight to room 2B on floor 15.  
When he arrived at the door, he could hear talking. He stood back against a wall next to the door so they couldn't see him, and put his ear closer.  
" Look, just agree to hand your daughter over to me, and allow me to marry her. I will give you back all 45 percent of your stock, free, and then I will promise to never buy any more. It will be on legal documents. Plus, I'll keep the plan to help those poor lazy children and bums " said a voice Kira _knew_ he heard somewhere before.  
" NO! I will not sell my daughter for business! I already have someone else in mind, someone who cares and loves her. And acutally has a chance with her " he said, emphasizing on the last sentence.  
The person got angry now. " Look, your company is going down, and after the expo, I will take over it, and then, I'll demolish your daughter's cherished orphanarium. " the thought of that sent fear and tears right into Kira's eyes, he didn't want to listen anymore, he just wanted the pain to leave. Now Kira knew what had to be done. For Lacus' dreams and ideals. Kira went to the lounge across from the office and sat down, looking at the floor. Until he heard the door open, and an angry person storm out.

He knew it was time to confront Siegel again. And then he went in without knocking.  
" Kira? What brings you here unannounced? " Siegel said trying to sound pleasent, when he was obviously troubled and angry." Look, I heard what's going to happen. Lacus will sooner sacrifice herself than let others get hurt or not get helped. " Kira said, trying to force a smile. Kira continued  
" Here is something I think that'll save Clyne Inc. , if not make it boom with success. It's something me and my friends have been working on since college. "  
Siegel took the disc and inserted it into his computer. What he saw shocked him.  
" Variable data, combat, exploration, it has all the functions of specialized Mobile Suits, and it's all complete! " his voice had genuine amazement in them.  
" Kira! Your seriously giving this to me? Why? " Siegel was now crying  
" For Lacus, for her dreams. If she marries that jerk, she'll lose 2/3 of her dream. If she loses the orphanarium, and the project, she'll lose all of her dreams. " Kira said looking down yet again.  
" I'll sacrifice my dream of being with her... for her dreams to come true one day. " Kira said, now crying, but desperately trying to hold them back.  
" I just ask you, once you make it out of debt, please pay the people I listed in a file, they helped make this, and it isn't fair for me to give this away and them to not get anything. "  
" I understand kid, but why do you have to sacrifice your dream? This proves that you are fit for my daughter. " Siegel now smiled, a father's smile. The type a father gets when he meets the man he knows can make his daughter happy.  
" No, I lost. You said at all costs. I bended for Lacus', that was the cause I couldn't brush over. If something like this came up in our relationship, I would fold, so I'm not fit for her. So please, tell her that I will leave her be, and I wish her good luck finding a new person, and hope they can have a successful relationship. Please hold off on telling her will after 9:00 tonight. I have to go see her now, and tell her this in person. If I don't, well she'll probably take it that I hate her or something, when you tell her. And remember, keep the project alive, and let Lacus marry only to someone who can meet all the expectations, that I couldn't. " Kira now stood up.  
" Kid, I'll respect your ideas, and I know that you truly, and genuinely love my daughter. " Siegel reached out to shake Kira's hand, and he did the same. After that, Kira ran out of the room, tears dripping like waterworks.  
' Lacus, you would've been truly happy. ' Siegel thought, looking at the sky through his giant glass window.  
He then picked up the phone and called his chief technician.  
" I want all projects to stop now. I want a presentation to be built with this data I have right now in my hands. Alert the media that I will NOT end the project, or sell out to Venetechm, tell our investors and the bank, that what we have for the convention, will pay off our entire ddebt, and strike a profit! NOW HURRY! " Siegel said like the experienced boss he was.

Kira drove up to the orphanarium now, his tears all used up. His face was now deadpan. By the time he arrived, it was 3:39. Most of the kids were upstairs in front of Miss Lacus' shut door, asking her why she was crying. However, a number of kids who didn't notice why she was crying stood outside, playing ball, but no one was really enjoying it, they were all worried for her. When Kira pulled up they ran over to him-

" Mr. Kira! Miss Lacus is crying, please her her! "  
" Yeah, she came back and ran upstairs "  
" She locked the door, and now we can't get it. "

Kira thanked the three boys and told them he'll fix the problem. And then he went upstairs. The kids upstairs only heard Lacus talk about how she hated Kira for what he did, but never actually mentioned it. All the kids assumed Mr. Kira did something so they hated him. But then there were those who believed Mr. Kira would never do those things, and most of them were the ones he was able to take to Moss Burger. Soon, there were 2 factions. Kira supporters, and Kira haters. They were arguing and bickering, when Kira arrived and everyone became silent. Reverend Malchio ushered the kids to their own room and downstairs, with the help of the nuns, the Kira haters wanted to yell at Mr. Kira, but the Kira supporters helped the nuns push them back. When everything was quiet, Kira began to speak-

" Lacus, are you awake? "  
No answer, just snivels and then Kira heard a bleak " ye..s "  
" What you saw today, it isn't what you think. That girl just ran up to me, and kissed me. She was some girl in high school I knew. But she was a spoilt brat, and liked to manipulate people. I don't know why, but she tried to make you see her kissing me. I didn't want that kiss, I didn't enjoy it like I did with you. Please Lacus, trust me. " Kira's voice sounded sad, miserable, and hurt  
There was a long silence, then Kira heard more sniveling, so he slid something through, under the door, and continued speaking.

" I was planning on giving that to you after the convention, where I'd get your father's blessings, but I guess I can't now. There's multiple reasons to that, and I'm sure he'll fill you in later. But for now, let me tell you one thing that I've bottled up inside me ever since I met you. I love you Lacus Clyne. I love you with every fiber of my body. I would sooner get myself killed then see you cry. I'd do anything for you, I'd scale the highest mountain, dive the deepest trench, go to space with no helmet. I have been in love with you ever since I saw you at the door when I brought Tyler back here. I thought about you every passing second from that day on. I've worked for the last four months non-stop, not even leaving a building, just to develop something to get the blessings of your father. The thought of you drove me to that, you were my inspiration, my motivation, my purpose for living. " Kira paused to breathe, and continued where he left off-  
" There is no one else that can replace you. You control my heart, you control my mind, you have my undivided love and attention. But even if I wanted to, I can no longer be with you. Please, move on with your life, and forget about me, the person who couldn't match up to your father's requirements at the last second, the person you now hate, the person you once loved. " Kira stopped. He said everything he had. It was time to go, and leave behind all these memories. He stood up and walked downstairs, towards his car, and headed back to his apartment. He packed up all his valuables in a few boxes, then put them in his car. After that, he started driving towards the spaceport. He got on a cheap shuttle towards PLANT, and he got on his way. As he held the box of things he had, he looked in and saw a framed picture, of Lacus and him sleeping, and she was leaning on his shoulder. It was the last thing he had to remember her by.

**A few hours later, Orphanarium**

Lacus was still lying on her bed, her face burried in a fluffy pillow. She couldn't believe what she heard, Kira loved her, and that he didn't want that girls kiss. She wanted to believe him, but she was still sad, and hurt from seeing that women kiss the man that had once kissed her himself.  
She looked over at the door and saw something that made her cry, but tears of happiness. It was the third crescent. She went over and clipped it onto the 2 existing crescents. It now formed a 3 crescent hairclip, that seemed like a moon and it's shadows. It was magnificent.

Just then, she saw her cell phone ring, she picked it up.

" Lacus? Are you alright? " it was her father.  
" Yes.. " she lied, she didn't want to worry him.  
" Lacus, I know your lying. Your probably sad that Kira left. "  
She was surprised he knew about Kira.  
" He told me everything. About your date, how you met, the kiss. He was a real good man, the perfect person for you really. But he didn't accept my attempts to give him my blessings. He said he wasn't strong enough for you. "  
" I.. don't.. under..stand. " Lacus began getting teary  
" It's a long story, we were about to get taken over by Venetech, and the president was talking with me. He said if I gave your hand in marriage to him, he'd give back all the stock and not buy anymore, plus fund your project for helping people. " he paused and then kept going.  
" Of course I didn't agree. He could've just gotten someone else to buy for him, and then he threatened to demolish the orphanarium, if I couldn't pay back the debt. " at that, Lacus' face began looking scared, filled with dread.  
" But Kira overheard, and came in. He gave me something. I told him to show me his business skills and will by beating me at the convention.

This was to confirm he could provide and protect you. The thing he gave me was a disc with something truely remarkable. It was data for an Mobile Suit OS, it saved us from bankruptcy. However, he said that he bended and couldn't see you getting hurt, so he gave up the disc, which meant he didn't have the will to crush your dreams to fulfill his own of being with you. In it, it showed me a story, about what happened. Everything. About Nicol, about that girl that gave him a kiss he didn't want. Everything. He truely is something, but he wanted me to tell you this-

" Lacus, don't stay thinking about me, I wasn't strong enough. If something had happened during our relationship, I probably would've caved in to you, and wouldn't be able to do anything. That is why I want you to move on, and find someone who can provide and protect you, someone who is worthy of having you by their side. Your beauty, your personality, your smile. Someone who is better then me, someone who can appreciate those. I still love you, and will always love you, but don't think about me, go on, and live your dreams. Go help those who are suffering, just ignore me, I am willing to suffer for you. " Siegel said the exact words that was in the letter that the disc had. Then he said-

" Lacus, I have to go now. I'm sorry. " and then he hung up.  
' Kira... ' that one name echoed in her head.  
' He loved me. That really _was_ just some random woman. Kira gave up his dream for mine, he saved my dreams, he saved my father's company, but why? After I said I hated him, he still loved me? '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T KILL ME YET!I have the next few chapters planned out. I plan to make this end on a happy note, so until then, be patient. I will update real soon, and remember, REVIEW! Oh yeah, Mwu and Murrue will appear sooner then I planned, so will Andrew Waltfield. This is one of my longest and most planned out chapters. I would've written and posted it yesterday, but I had to organize and revise it a bit after I uploaded it with this editor function. Tell me how the new format I made looks. Thanks for all the support and positive reviews!


	9. Song of Explanation

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year has passed since the science expo in Onogoro, Orb's capitol. Everyone there expected Venetech to show off the most amazing thing. What Venetech prepared looked fancy, and caught the eyes of a few investors and buyers, but the real focus was on the unexpected black horse that was said to be on the brink of bankruptcy. Clyne Inc. They had some secrect ace in the hole. A Mobile Suit OS that surpassed the Gigas Project and the Venetech's Neutron OS, which were oddly alike, but had minor differences. After the expo, Clyne Inc. began to boom. The demands for the mobile suit OS rose since they wanted to train pilots to use those to explore on Mars. ZAFT, ORB, and EAF all increased their investments from 50 pilots to 150. This new OS gave them hope. Siegel Clyne paid off all his debts, and then sent Kira's friends all a check and a copy of a letter he found on the disc. They were all saddened by the news of Kira leaving, even Cagalli, although see tried to seem angry and not sad, everyone saw through her facade. Lacus still hasn't found anyone to replace Kira, she didn't know why. Kira told her to forget him, and she tried, but whenever her father tried to set her up on a date, she just couldn't enjoy it. When the date ended, the person usually tried to kiss Lacus, only to be rejected.

' Do I still have feelings for Kira? ' Lacus constantly asked herself that same question.' I haven't been able to move on, even though he told me. Am I in love with him? ' Lacus kept on thinking about him everytime she saw a the moon. She would reach up and take down her hair clip only to stare at it and smile. With the help of Kira's OS, the Clyne Project was able to get started. Lacus was busy now helping people all over the world. She started shelters, orphanages, and charities. Many people supported her, and she started having charity concerts. She learned to sing at a young age, but she never really performed, or even told anyone about it really. Not even Kira.

What happened to Kira after he went to PLANT? Well, after he arrived, he bought himself an apartment with his left over money, and started to alter his universal profile. He was now Kira Hibiki, an expert college graduate with skills in the Mobile Suit Department. He then went over to get a job at the ZAFT piloting center. With his record, he got a job easily, and was assigned to squad J-29 of the eastern Aprilius ZAFT base.

He never got to become friendly with his team, despite their attempts to get to know him better. Kira just felt that he didn't want any relationships riht now, romantic or friendly. His skills had earned him the position of leader, and because he programmed the OS they were using, he easily became an ace within ZAFT's pilots, as soon as the simulator came out. It's been a little over a year, and they were planning on embarking on a long exploration to Mars. They just finished their simulator training for the day, and as always, Kira got perfect scores.

" Aww man! There's no way we can beat you. How're you doing it!? " Shinn groaned. He hasn't been able to beat Kira once since they met." Well he's just that good " said Luna, she always enjoyed making fun of the fact Shinn never beat Kira" Your one to speak. You never beat him either. Neither has Rey. " Shinn talked back  
" Maybe he has some sort of cheating device, what do you think Rey? " Luna questioned  
" It might be it's just skill. " Rey said quietly. He was very anti-social, he reminded Kira or Yzack  
" Hey Kira! Wanna go out and catch a movie tonight? " Meyrin asked from the control stand above, she was the technician for this group.  
" I'll pass thank you. " Kira said politely  
" Maybe some other time " Kira said as he left for the cafeteria  
" Wonder what's his problem? " Shinn said  
" He's too cocky for his own good " the instructor boomed.  
The instructor was Mwu La Flaga, a veteran Mobile Suit Pilot. He was one of the first humans to pilot a Mobile Suit in combat during the terrorsit attack years ago. Now he worked as a teacher, who taught the new pilots the skills they needed.  
" What? Jealous that Kira even beat you? " Luna teased  
" I was sleepy that day! " responded Mwu, but he knew he lost fair and square  
" Anyway, we're done today, so I'll let you guys get off early. " he said  
" Aww stop fakin it! We know you just wanna go see Captain Ramius! " Shinn yelled as Mwu blushed bright red. They all knew about his relationship with Captain Murrue Ramius.

They all went to the cafeteria to see Kira eating alone so they each grabbed a tray and sat down by him." Yo Hibiki! What's your problem? " Shinn said in an annoyed tone.  
" Hmm? " Kira replied innocently, he seriously had no idea what Shinn was talking about.  
" You always keep away from us. Ya think your so good eh? The ace in all of ZAFT, well stop and think again! " Shinn shouted making everyone stared at them.  
" Shinn, I don't think you understand, I just don't feel like going to watch movies or anything that's all "  
" Hmph! Tell you what. Let's have a match, if I win, you take Meyrin on a date, if you win, I'll stop buggin ya! " Shinn said confidently.  
" I don't find it a bad thing to date Meyrin, it's just that... "  
" Fine! Let's change it a bit eh? Instead of a movie, let's make it Lacus Clyne's charity concert! "  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " Kira roared and pulled up Shinn's collar, lifting him several inches off the ground.  
" Whoa man chill! Lacus' Clyne is holding a charity concert! " Shinn was now scared...

Kira let him down slowly. He hadn't heard the name Lacus Clyne, in a long long time. He still remembers her, and still loved her. The day he left, he cried all night, thinking about times they had. Those were the most precious memories Kira swore to never forget." Sorry, it's just... forget it. " Kira let Shinn down and headed for the door.  
" Jeez, what was his problem? " Shinn said as he sat down.  
" Apparently he had some ties with that Lacus Clyne " Rey calmy deduced.  
" Yeah, but I wonder what. " Luna sounded curious.  
" Anyway, lets go without him, I bet he asked her on a date before and he failed. " Shinn scowled as he rubbed his neck, he got bruised he Kira threw him down.

Kira got home and showered. Then he put on a pair of boxers and a night shirt. After brushing his teeth, he went to his laptop. It had already been a year, yet he still couldn't move on.' What do I want to do with my own life? ' he asked himself. Now that Lacus is out of reach in his plans, he had to come up with something else. She had meant the whole world to him, he spent all his old money reserves trying to make an OS that would allow her father to give them his blessings, but now, he is working at some exploration squad, set to embark in half a years time. He turned on his laptop to find out when and where Lacus would be performing and why.

**Daughter of Multi-Billionare and CEO or Clyne Inc. , Seigel Clyne, is singing at the PLANT bases to help raise money for orphans down on Earth. She will be touring the PLANTS, starting with Aprilius. When asked where did she learn to sing, she said she learned it at a young age. And she will be singing songs by procrastinating, so they will be brand new and never before heard of. Her tour on Earth was so popular, and earned her so many fans, she was able to raise over 2 million dollars alone with tickets, and 3 million with merchandise.**

' Just reading about her brings back the pain. ' Kira thought. So he turned off the computer and went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Lacus and their kiss began flooding into his head. He longed for her lips, to hear her voice and to see her smile. Shaking off those thoughts Kira told himself it's for Lacus that he can't see her, she deserves someone better.

**ORB Spaceport**

It was twenty minutes before the launch of the shuttle to PLANT that Lacus was boarding, and they were filling out papers, when she saw Athrun run by. Athrun had agreed to come with Lacus and her father, since he had some business in PLANT anyway, and wanted to see her sing, the last time he heard her sing was when they were kids.

" Sorry.. I'm.. late.. " he panted out of breath." Oh, I thought you weren't coming? " Lacus teased  
" The mob outside is so thick. When did you become such a superstar? " Athrun teased right back  
" I don't know, it's just that they started coming to my concerts and now I got a bunch of fans. " Lacus giggled  
" Heh, by the way, have you found Kira yet? " Athrun asked getting serious.  
" No... he left one day saying it's best for me not to see him. " Lacus responded now seeming gloomy  
" I got an email and check from your dad. Kira wrote a letter to all of us and told us all what happened,it's just like Kira to do what he did."

Then Siegel Clyne came and handed Athrun some papers to sign, telling him to hurry up or they'll miss the shuttle. Thenhe pulled Lacus to the side as Athrun filled out the forms.  
" Lacus, you should listen to Kira's wishes. I know you love him, and he loved you very much, but that's what he wanted. I would've give him my blessings, but he kept on telling me he didn't deserve it, or you. So try and find someone nice and settle down. "  
" I know that was his wishes, but I can't stop thinking about him dad, I just... " she seemed to be on the brink of crying, but Athrun came and handed Siegel the papers and they didn't touch upon this matter for the rest of the day.

When they got to their hotel, Lacus gasped at how luxurious it was.  
" Wow, look at this, it must've been quite costly. " she marvelled at the paintings and statues  
" Yeah, but we need to have privacy, a public hotel wouldn't be able to keep the fans away. " her father joked  
" I guess your right. " Lacus said, but she thought that the extra money could've been used to help other people.

**The day of Concert at Eastern Aprilius ZAFT Base**

It's finally here, Lacus thought, sitting in her dressing room. This would be her first performance in ZAFT, and to a large number of pilots. The people who were going to use the OS made by the person she loved, the person who gave it to her own father to save her dreams.  
' Why am I not happy? I am doing part of my dream and goals, I have the open future to fulfill the other two goals, but why am I not happy? ' she began to get emotional and teary as she thought about how Kira sacrificed his dreams for her, and yet she is still sad. Then she heard a knock on the door.

" Hello? Can I come in? " it was Athrun" Yes, please come in. " she tried to sound as cheerful as possible. She didn't want Athrun to worry.  
" Lacus, did you see how many people are there? You gotta be prepared. "  
" Yes I did, and I am. Thanks for stopping by on your busy schedule. "  
" Well I can only listen for one or two songs,I got a meeting soon, I'm sorry."Athrun started to seem sad,but Lacus reassured him it was ok.  
" Your a busy man, Mr. Vice President. " she taunted.  
" Your one to speak Ms. Superstar! " Athrun jested  
" Alright, I'll be in the back row, and remember, SMILE! "

Athrun went to the back row of the crowd, it was amazing, most were pilots, but quite a few were civilians, and a large group near the right were fans who flew here from Earth just to see it. As soon as Athrun pushed his way to the back, the music started. He wanted to be up close and watch, but he had to get out fast, to catch the 3:15 train to his next meeting, and it would take too long to push all the way to the exits. But just then, Athrun saw the one person he'd never thought he'd see, Kira Yamato. His best friend, classmate, and the person who Lacus was searching for. Apparently, Kira didn't notice Athrun, he was still outside the door, and was just passing by.  
' So he still thinks Lacus is better off without him ' Athurn thought, and suddenly he got a devious plan.He raced out through the right exit past fan-boy mob, and shoved Kira right in and shut the doors.  
' Man, I'm acting like Cagalli now, her influence must've rubbed off ' Athrun told himself as he laughed and went in the left door.

Lacus was rising up from below the stage, and the lights and music started as she sang. Everyone was going mad, and applauding, and the fans were singing along. Kira was trying not to fall down, as he tried to manauver away from the fan-boys, and then he heard everyone chant her name. He closed his eyes, trying not to think or see her, for he knew it would only make him miss her more, and want her back.  
Lacus started at the back row looking for Athrun, when she saw the brown haired person she loved.  
" Kira Yamato, she whispered to herself."

' I have to let him know I don't care if he couldn't carry his will through, to let him know I still love him, to let him know how I feel. ' Lacus kept on thinking of a way, until she finally figured out a way. She signalled the person in charge of lighting, Andrew Waltfield, to change it to blue and violet by fiddling with her hair clip three times. Andrew saw it and immedietly shifted red and yellow to blue and violet.  
" This song is what and how I feel about someone I knew, and I hope he can hear me out there! " Lacus said putting on a big smile.

_I once saw him there.  
Standing in light,  
with shining brown hair.  
His eyes were violet and bright,  
Sparkling with joy, I loved him so much._

Then in the crowd, Shinn started to ask Luna-  
" Hey, ya think this person she's talking about is Kira? " obviously he was joking, but Luna disagreed  
" You know, I think it might be! "  
" Yeah right, like he knows _the_ Lacus Clyne. " Shinn snorted

_But he thought that he,  
wasn't strong enough, to protect me,  
And he ran away, shattering my heart.  
Yet he did not know, my story part.  
The reason I loved, him so very much, was because he was kind...  
Now I search for, him not willing to stop, because I know he I will find..._

The crowd burst into applause and Athrun did too, knowing what she planned by singing that song. Kira stood dumbfounded by what he heard. She loved him for being kind, for not being able to do something no matter what because he was kind? He just couldn't beleive it, she still loved him even now? Shouldn't she be happy to have her dreams coming true? Then he realized it, he took away her dreams when he left.

_" Hmm... I just really want to start up a family I guess. Live a life as a wife and mother, helping people like I am now. " Lacus blushed as she spoke.  
" Well 1/3 of your dream is already true, so you only have 2/3 to go. " Kira said with a smile_  
' She already had 1/3 of her dreams, she just got a bigger version now, but she lost the other 2/3 when I left her. Did she really love me back? ' more thoughts came into Kira's head, he got dizzy, and just like when he kissed her, he told himself, to heck with it.

He felt his brain burst, like when using the computer, except this was for a different reason. He began running pushing, shoving through the crowd to reach Lacus, he needed to see her, no matter what. Siegel Clyne was sitting in the stands above the ground when he saw a brown haired person running towards the stage frantically.  
' So he did come! ' Siegel thought, knowing him, he probably understood something after hearing that song.  
" Lacus, don't sing, and wait. Andrew, switch the lights to normal, and follow that brunnete. " he gave the order as he talked into his walkie talkie.  
" Roger, boss " came back Andrew's voice and a spotlight was in the crowd and following Kira, but he didn't notice or care, getting to her was the most important. The crowd gave way as they saw him pushing and shoving, and then noticed the spotlight.  
He jumped on stage, and then the spotlight grew and was shining on him and Lacus.  
" Lacus... I.. " Kira was out of breath from shoving though an army of fans.  
" Kira... is it really you? " Lacus' eyes began to get watery.  
Everyone in the crowd was silent, it was like watching a soap opera, a pair of lovers being reunited. Athrun was still standing in the back, watching this scene. The meeting didn't really matter then. His friend's happiness and long awaited reunion was more important to him.  
" I can't beleive he knew Lacus Clyne! " Shinn whispered  
Luna elbowed him and whispered back " Told you "

Kira and Lacus stood there staring into each others eyes, when blue met violet, and violet met blue, they knew they had missed each other, and wanted to end this loneliness. Kira made the first move, he closed in and embraced Lacus in a hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, and they shared a passionate kiss, the kiss that they've longed for, the kiss they've waited a year for. The whole audience watched in awe, some even gasped, but most of them were happy for the couple. The kiss felt like heaven to both of them, they missed each other for way too long.  
" Andrew, it's time to lower the stage, I feel it'll get a little out of control soon " Siegel whispered into the talkie.  
" Will do! " the voice came back  
As the platform dropped, no one complained about the show being cut short, they were speechless really. A good number of fans were crying since they had deep down, wished for a chance with Lacus, even if it was near impossible. After a few minutes, everybody left, there was no show anymore, people were begining to gossip about what was happening down there.  
" Man, I can't believe that Hibiki was able to get THE Lacus Clyne "Shinn pouted  
" Well, it explains why he got mad at you when you mentioned her name. Still, I can't believe he thought he wasn't good enough to protect her, that's probably what drove him to that type of rage " Luna commented

Down under the stage, the kiss continued, they hadn't stopped for air yet, they didn't want to stop, but after five minutes, they broke the lock and breathed heavily for air." Oh Kira.. I'm so sorry I said all those words. I'm sorry, I should've trusted you. " Lacus said as she cried  
" It's alright, but are you sure you love me? I couldn't- " Kira's words were cut short by Lacus' lips pushing forward and kissing his again, this time, they got into a tongue battle, and they fell backwards onto the floor, but they didn't care, it was something they both wanted to do.  
After ten minutes, they got up.

" Kira, what are you going to do now? " Lacus asked, afraid the answer might be something she didn't want." Well, first I'll quit my job here, " Kira said as he kissed her neck, Lacus felt herself melt and moaned a wail of pleasure, and then Kira let go and continued speaking-  
" Then I'll try to help you with your dreams and goals, if you want of course. " Kira said starting to blush, he hadn't blushed in so long, he almost forgot what it felt like.  
" Of course I do Kira. " Lacus said as she blushed as well. Kira loved that about her, the blush matched so perfectly with her pink curly hair, he the noticed how she still had the three crescents.  
" Like I said before, the three crescents are now whole. " Kira then went in for another kiss which Lacus obliged and returned.  
After half an hour, they got out of the room under the stage, and were greeted by Siegel Clyne and Andrew Waltfield.  
" Hello again Kira, I take it that you've realized what you did, _right_? " he asked  
" Yes, I know that I left Lacus, because I thought I wasn't strong enough to protect her, but now, I see that she loved me for my kindness, and not my strength. So I want to ask you again, may I date your daughter? " Kira tried to sound formal but it just seemed to make Lacus giggle, and Kira smile.  
' How pretty and melodious it sounds' he thought to himself  
" Of course, what kind of father would I be if I said no after all you two have gone through. Although if you were still as stubborn as before, I would've gotten Mr. Waltfield here to convince you otherwise. " Siegel joked  
" That's right, you'll find it that I can be very _persuasive_. " Andrew joked along with.  
" So Kira, wanna come with us on tour? You can be my new bodyguard, since Andrew now works the lights. " Lacus pleaded with puppy dog eyes, the type of look that Kira would sooner kill himself than say no to.  
" Sure, I'll be happy to. "Kira replied with a grin.

The next day, Kira woke up, and began packing up again. There wasn't much to pack up anyway. A few photos, pieces of electronics, and a small dresser of clothes. Then he began calling a real estate agent saying he wants to sell this house, and they struck up a deal of 10 percent going to the agent and the rest to charity. Kira didn't want the money, since he'd be traveling with Lacus anyway. After that was done, he went to the ZAFT main building, and resigned saying he had other things to do, and Captain Talia, the current one there gave him an honorable discharge. When everything was settled, he headed towards the hotel Lacus told him to meet her at, when he got there, he saw someone he hadn't seen in forever.  
" Athrun! " Kira yelled. Walking over to greet his old friend, who was now dressed like a businessman which was strange since Athrun always liked casual wear more.  
" Hey, I heard what happened with Lacus, you should thank me, send me a glazed ham or something. "  
" You mean YOU were the one who shoved me in and locked me there? " Kira said astonished  
" Dam right, and you should thank me. Lacus was worried sick about you ever since you left. " Athrun said, sounding a lot like Cagalli.  
" Your picking up things from my sister aren't you? So how is everyone? " Kira inquired.  
" We all got a nice large check from Siegel Clyne, after a while. Our OS was a smash, it blew away all the other companies' OS's. Cagalli has been totally pissed of that you left without saying anything, but she's just worried. " Athrun said grinning  
" Good, say hi to them for me, I'm going to see Lacus now. " Kira said and started to run towards the elevator.  
" It's to the left! " Athrun screamed after him when he was going to use the right one.  
' Some things never change ' he thought  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked my brain off thinking how I should reunite them, and bring Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin into the picture. I am not really focusing about Athrun's relationship with anyone, because I know I'll get beaten up for saying I think Athrun x Meyrin is my personal perfered pairing, but yeah. I might write another story with the same universe, telling the tale from Athrun's point of view and focusing on him and Meyrin, but I am still afraid of the flaming Cagalli fans will shoot me with. -coughcaga2007cough-  
I'm not going to spoil anything, but this story will go on until Flay dies, so unless you read that she dies, you'll know that THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! Review, comment, and I'll update later tonight. I just have fast fingers, I guess. I purposely left out Jibril and Flay in this chapter so I could end it on a happy note. But be warned, big things are coming.


	10. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been over a month since Lacus and Kira were re-united. They finished their touring of the PLANTS and raised well over 5 million dollars in total. They are now all back on Earth, and Kira is staying with Lacus in her mansion. He got a pretty large room right next door to hers, but they've never really slept together. It's like there's still a invisible wall that needs to be scaled before that can happen. Kira wasn't complaining though, he was actually happy, in years. The last time he felt joy like this was the time he spent with Lacus at the orphanarium. The orphanarium closed, since all the children were adopted thanks to Lacus' efforts, and now she could focus on worldwide issues. Kira got his old car back, and was surprised it wasn't towed away after sitting there a whole year. Lacus and Kira were dating, and were now official boyfriend and girlfriend. It was all over the news, when Kira and Lacus went to Southern Australia to help out. And Kira started a scrap book of their time together. He had a picture of him and Lacus in safari gear touring the plains in Australia in a jeep, the both of them posing in ancient Chinese robes, as well as numerous other things that have happened. Kira caught up with his friends, and learned he missed a lot of things. Tolle and Kuzzey started working at Clyne Inc. since they worked on Project Gundam as well. Yzack had enlisted himself in the ORB pilot team to go explore Mars in his own custom Mobile Suit, made specifically with Duel's data, which made it melee orientated. Dearakka and Miri were starting up their own Newspaper business, while Cagalli and Athrun got engaged. Life seemed to be going real smooth for everyone, but it was going to go bumpy.

**Somewhere else...**

" Damnit! Curse that stupid kid. Him and his OS... " Jibril began muttering to himself.' Ever since that expo, things have been going wrong. With the OS Clyne got, now he is making a profit and out of debt. Plus, I wasted a ass load of cash on that crappy Neutron thing. And now, his precious daughter is back with that punk. If they tie the knot, and he starts helping Clyne Inc. , there's going to be trouble for me. I spent the last 3 years trying to take over Clyne Inc. , things were going according to plan, until that stupid kid appeared. If he didn't give that old fart the OS, then I would already have that pink haired bitch and own that crappy company. And our Neutron OS was completely overlooked by ORB, ZAFT, and the EAF. I wasted so much money on that shit too! ' Jibril was getting angry now, the more he thought of it, the more he hated that stupid kid who ruined his plan. He suddenly got a plan, a twisted plan, that broke so many laws, he could end up getting charged for life in jail if he was caught, but it was the perfect plan. So he grabbed his phone and called his secretary- " I want you to schedule a meeting with someone for me,on Thursday, her and make sure she comes,her name is Meer Campbell." He hung up and started to look at his company's sales on his computer. And then started to snicker at the thoughts of how his plan would work.

**Sunday,2:40, Clyne Mansion**

It was Sunday, and Kira was waiting for Lacus. He was dressed casually, in a dark black shirt, and long pants with the same color. It was something Lacus gave him when he moved in. She told him that he looked good in it, so he chose to wear this one on the date. After a few minutes of waiting, Lacus came downstairs, Kira thought he was going to have to get an inhaler. Lacus was wearing an green sundress that went down to her knees. She was wearing the hair clip Kira gave her, as well as a pair of jade earrings.

" You look beautiful " Kira complimented while getting up.  
" You don't look half bad yourself, Kira. " she replied while choosing what shoes to wear.  
" So wear are we going today? " Lacus asked  
" I didn't tell you yet? " Kira said trying to sound surprised  
" Alright Mister, I'll give you till the count of three to tell me where we're going or I'm not going. " Lacus teased  
" You sure you want to know? It'll ruin the surprise... " Kira pretended to wimper  
" Oh alright... " Lacus pouted

When they got to the car, Kira opened the door for Lacus, and she saw something she just couldn't believe, on the seat. A pink rose flower sat on the seat, and Kira reached for it and took off her hair clip. Then he replaced it with the flower and smiled at her.

" The place we're going to today is probably going to make you lose that clip. So it's better to wear this instead. And besides, you look even cuter with it on. " Kira began to get in himself when he heard her reply.  
" Thanks Kira.. " and she blushed as she sat down.

Kira unrolled the cover and soon it was in convertible mode. The wind was cool and nice that day. And the breeze made Lacus' hair flow with the wind.' God she's cute. ' Kira thought, and began imagining some things until he slapped himself mentally telling himself to control himself better. When they were near their destination, Kira told Lacus to put on a blindfold.  
" Aww.. is it really that big of a surprise? " Lacus asked now curious.  
" Yes. " Kira said trying to hide his laughter  
" Alright, but you better take it off when we arrive. _Or else_. " Lacus said slyly  
" Or else what? " Kira responded playfully and when they arrived at a stop light he found out.  
Lacus swiftly turned Kira's face with her right arm to face her, and gave him a quick but melting kiss." Or else you won't get that anymore. " Lacus giggled as she blindfolded herself.  
" Hey! Your not playing fair. " Kira whined as he blushed  
When they arrived, Kira helped Lacus out slowly, but she tripped over the handle on the seat, and was about to fall. Kira quickly manoeuvered himself so he'd be in front of her and when she fell, Kira took the bulk of the impact.  
" Oh Kira are you ok?! " Lacus sounded concerned and was reaching for the blindfold when Kira stopped her.  
" Don't take it off yet, we're not there yet. Besides, I think I'll keep it on if this'll happen again. " Kira joked  
" Kiraaaaa... You promised. " Lacus imitated Lily and Quintin  
" Alright, alright, just hold onto me and try not to get lost in the crowd. " Kira grinned since he knew she'd be happy to see where they were going.

Lacus leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. Kira did likewise, but put his arms around from behind her waist. They both felt nervous and blushed, but they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, according to the news, and Kira wanted to make sure Lacus didn't get lost or worse.When they arrived at the place Kira wanted, he let go of Lacus.

" Alright, we're here. " Kira said as he took off the blindfold. " Oh my god! An amusement park! How did you know Kira? I've always wanted to go to one of them. " Lacus smiled looking at the giant roller coaster and merry go round.  
' So thats why he told me to take off the hair clip ' she thought as she saw the triple loopdy loop the roller coaster performed.  
" Come on Kira! I wanna go ride that first! " Lacus said dragging Kira towards the bumper cars.  
The rest of the day was heaven for them both. Kira enjoyed spending time with Lacus and she was happy to be able to spend time with Kira, free of worries from the world. There was no paparazzi at such a small place, and it wouldn't seem odd to the common person to see a couple riding on rides and eating ice cream cones together. At last they had went on every ride, some twice even, and eaten everything from cotton candy to chocolate ice cream. Kira and Lacus were sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. It was already dark, and most of the rides stopped running, but Kira insisted on staying, and he chose such a desolate place, up on a hilly area. Then, before Lacus could ask why, she found out. Fireworks. Hundreds of fireworks went up, small ones, large ones, loud ones, quiet ones, colorful ones, unusual ones, every type imaginable began to appear in front of their eyes, Lacus watched in awe at the display, while Kira looked at her looking at the fireworks. The expression he saw that she had was alone worth the trouble of bringing her here blindfolded and kept in the dark. When the show stopped, Kira began to talk.

" So Lacs, did you enjoy my surprise? " Kira started to get ideas in his head. " Yes, it was so beautiful... " Lacus whispered  
Kira leaned closer to her ears and told her something only she could hear- " Not half as beautiful as you are. "  
Before she could respond, Kira gave her a kiss, surprising her, but she quickly adjusted and it soon became a passionate French Kiss, and soon that turned into making out. They kept on going for who knows how long, until Kira heard his cell phone ring, and unwillingly stopped the making out to answer, it was from Cagalli.

" Hey Romeo! Get your butt back here. Did you forget about the rest of us? " Cagalli screamed in his ear. Kira almost forgot the plan, and he quickly apolagized and closed the phone. " Let's get going Lacus. It's kinda late. " Kira said, trying not to get caught  
Lacus thought something was up, but she didn't question him, and she felt something nagging her in the back of her head, but she just brushed it off.  
" Alright, let's go back I guess. "  
When they arrived back home, Kira stopped her before she got out of the car.  
" Blindfold please Ms. Clyne. " Kira tried to sound like a bodyguard to make this more realistic.  
Lacus sighed as she obeyed and put on the yellow blindfold and followed Kira's lead, and when he opened the door, Kira took it right off.

**  
" SURPRISE! " **

Lacus jumped with a start, only to fall on Kira's chest, and blush. Everyone was there, and the room was decorated with balloons, banners, and streamers. Lacus was confused what was going on until she saw the giant banner in the center that read- HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
Lacus turned around to see Kira grinning, at her and laughing at his own achievements. He kept her so busy the past week, she even forgot her birthday was coming up, and he distracted her all day today, while they det up the surprise.  
" Happy Birthday Lacs. " Kira said smiling as he gave her the hair clip back.  
' It seems different... ' Lacus thought.  
" I guess you noticed it right? " Kira said, and then he began opening up the crescents. Each one of them held a picture, so in total, there were six pictures, each side of the opened moon had one. One was a picture of them in Australia in the jeep, another one was the chinese robes, casual in a park, one they just took an hour ago at the amusement park with Mason the Moose, then there was the picture they took at the beach, and finally, there was the one Miri took a year ago at Starbucks. Lacus was left speechless, she never knew her hairclip could open up and hold photos. She felt herself get emotional and eyes fill with tears all of a sudden. But before she could cry, something stopped her. Yet another kiss from Kira, but this one seemed more calm, relaxed, just as passionate, but softer and it seemed to have a more romantic air to this one. Somewhere during the middle, Kira swore he saw camera lights flashing, and he guessed it was Cagalli or Miri, but he didn't want to break the kiss just to yell at them. But when the kiss ended, everyone broke into applause, and then they started the party. They spent all night playing games like truth or dare, and Twister, as well as talking and eating.

When it came time for Lacus to blow out the candles, everyone gathered around the giant cake. " Cmon Lacus! You can do it! One blow! " Dearraka chanted " Don't listen to him. Just try your best. " Miri said shoving Dearraka aside. Kira stood behind her, and gave her a good luck nod, she took a deep breath, thought of a wish, and blew.

All the candles went out at once, and everyone cheered and Kuzzey handed her the knife. The cake was vanilla with fruits in the center, it was a tad sweet, but it was delicious. Everyone took a large chunk home, since they really couldn't fit it all in the fridge, and Kira didn't want to eat cake 3 meals a day the next day. When the party was over, everyone gone, and everything was cleaned up, Lacus and Kira collapsed on the couch, tired. Siegel had already turned in for the night, telling them to go get some rest once they cleaned up, so it was just Kira and Lacus. Kira knew what was next, he had to get Kira Express running again. He carefully scooped Lacus up in his arms, bridal style, and tried to carry her up the stairs. Doing this made Kira blush, but he knew that it was hard to get her on his back when she was lying down. When he put Lacus on her bed, he pulled the silky blankets over her, and gently kissed her on the head.

" Good night, birthday girl. " he whispered the tease and started to get out of the room, when he heard her talk in her sleep- " Kira, goodnight "  
Kira was surprised that she responded, but he just thought it was sleep talk and brushed it off. He then took a quick shower and changed into boxers and went straight to bed, he was too tired to go online.' Just a while longer, and I'll show her my plans. ' he thought and he fell asleep, and started to dream about the events that just occurred that day.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Due to recent stressful and un-happy things, I've tried to make this chapter as light hearted as possible. I'm sorry that I had to add in the Jibril thing in, but getting to read about the party and surprise was worth seeing his ugly jackass mug for a few minutes, right? I just enabled anynnomas reviews, so sorry if you couldn't before. Remember to review and comment. Chapters will slow down from now, maybe to 1 or 2 chapters every day or three. I don't have much free time during weekdays, but during weekends, I'm free to spend as much time as I want on writing. I enjoyed reading your reviews, so keep it up!


	11. Captured

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life had fallen into place quite nicely right about now. Lacus and Kira were happier than they ever were, Siegel were happy for them, and their relationship was smooth and mutual. They were always cautious of how far they took things, and tried not to overdo things in public. Kira started working at Clyne Inc. and was made Vice President. However, he also worked at the Programming department whenever he wasn't needed as Vice President, since they couldn't do things without him. The OS that Kira gave them was so complex, that only Kuzzey and Tolle were able to even comprehend it. It got even more difficult when Kira announced their newest OS. It was split into 2 parts. Freedom, and Justice. After they decided the workload each side had, Kira called Athrun, and struck up a deal between the two companies. Justice was to be assigned to Athrun's and Freedom to Kira's. However, despite all this peace and happiness, things were about to go downhill. Siegel Clyne was on a business trip to the PLANTS, and Kira was put in charge, that's when Jibril began his plan.

**Local Supermarket, 1:33 PM **

Lacus was out shopping, planning on making dinner that night. She rarely gets to cook, since they usually go out and eat, or the chef they have cooks for them, but she felt like cooking something for herself and Kira tonight, since her father wasn't home. Maybe something might happen after that... but she knew she had to wait, no matter what. She promised that she'll wait till after she was married for that.

' Hmm.. roast beef? Or Teriyaki? ' Lacus was thinking which Kira might like better, as she held the two up and compared.  
Just then, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the store, slamming her right into a few empty stacked boxes.  
" Ow! " Lacus screamed, she had no idea who this person was, but she was afraid what he might do.  
" Don't worry, our boss wanted you alive, and safe, brought to him " a burly and tall security guard in a black suit said, as he sprayed her with some type of gas. She instantly fell asleep.  
The guard snuck her into a large rectangular box, and carried it out with a lifter car, and loaded it up on a truck, and started to drive away, towards the Venetech building, formerly known as LOGOS, before it merged with George Allster's company. Few people knew of it back then since it was a small company, but with the iron fist Jibril used when they merged, he completely took control of the merged company.

Lacus was dumped on a couch, and sprayed with a greenish grey solution, unlike the red one the guard used at the supermarket.  
" Nghh... where am I? " Lacus asked trying to stand up, and wondering how she got here, and where she was before?  
She gasped when she remembered the burly man and tried to sit up when she heard a eerie voice.  
" You should be grateful I'm not the type to use violence. " Jibril said with an annoying accent and voice.  
" Wha...t do you want to do with me? " Lacus stammered, she didn't know what he meant, however she was scared, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction in knowing she was scared or afraid. So she sat up straight.  
" Nothing much... nothing _really_. I just find it really boring when it's one sided. So it's not fun doing it while your unconcious. " Jibril said with an evil grin. This sentence made Lacus have a scared expression, she knew he was planning something bad, and she knew what it was.  
" NO! " Lacus screamed, her eyes beginning to get watery with fear and fright, as she accidently kicked her legs as the man came walking.  
" ACK! " Jibril fell to the ground, his hands holding onto his private area, screaming and rolling in pain.  
" Curse you women! You've only prolonged this by a few days at most, but I'll make you suffer when the time comes! " he screamed as three similar looking black suited guards game in and put him on a stretcher.

Just then a women with a long black skirt and business uniform came in and escorted Lacus to a small desolate room. It had a bed, and a bottle of water, lying on a desk, and nothing more." I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I wish I could, but if I did, I'd be murdered, but if there's anything that you need me for, don't hesitate to ask. " she said, with remorse and regret.  
" Wait, why are being so nice? Aren't you with the kidnappers? " Lacus was shocked to see someone nice here.  
" I was... " and she stopped instantly, and Lacus knew what happened.  
" I know what you mean. So that's why he keeps you here? " Lacus wanted to know what happened after that.  
" He keeps me as a make-shift secretary, and I'm constantly watched. I can't use the internet or go near a public phone, only one way phones. If there is a way to let you avoid sharing my fate, I'll help, but please.. don't get me involved if I'll get caught for sure, I'll take risks, but not suicidal ones. " she said as tears started dripping down her face, and onto the hard uncarpeted floor.  
" It's ok, I won't ask you to sacrifice your life, for me to escape, everyone is afraid to die... " Lacus comforted her  
" Thank you... Miss Clyne... if you need anything, ask for Natalie when they come and ask. " she cried trying to stop crying and wiping her eyes.  
" Ok Natalie. But can you tell me how long I have? " Lacus started getting worried about her own fate.  
" The doctors said that he has to wait three days. So I hope someone can save you by then. " Natalie said as she turned around.  
" I have to go, they'll get suspicious. " she said as she left.  
' Three days... Kira, I hope you can find me before then... ' Lacus thought, wishing Kira can hear her.

**Clyne Mansion**

It was late, and Kira had a hard day at the office. Being Vice President and Programming Manager at the same time wasn't easy, especially since Siegel Clyne was gone for the last week and won't be back for another week. So Kira was real tired by now, but couldn't wait to get home, Lacus said she had a surprise planned and he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
' SNAP OUT OF IT! ' Kira told himself, he was getting dirty thoughts and he had to remind himself how going too fast can ruin a relationship.  
When he pulled up into the driveway and stopped, he noticed all of the maids and butlers were gone. Normally, there'd be a few out here ready to tend to him when he got back, and they started calling him Mr. which Kira hated since it made him feel old, but he did like knowing that they've already assumed he'd be here to stay. And when he went to the door, he found it unlocked, and went in. Suddenly, he felt something run up and knock the wind out of him. Kira knew who it was.. but it didn't feel right.  
The Lacus Kira knew would always walk up to him slowly and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and that was their usual welcome back greeting, but this was different. Lacus would never run up and lunge at me for a hug.  
Kira looked down, and saw Lacus. Or what he thought was Lacus. Her face looked almost the same, but slightly sharper.

' Maybe because of a new lotion? ' Kira thought, but then noticed more differences. Her hair was darker, less bright, had a tint of red, and seemed to lose the bright and majestic shine he once knew.  
' New shampoo? ' but he knew that was kinda weird, and he'd be able to confirm things with the next thing she'd do. She kissed him.  
' This kiss isn't Lacus' kiss, this kiss isn't from the person I know and love ' the thought ran across Kira's mind as she kissed him on the cheek.  
' There was no passion, no feeling, no sensation. Lacus' kiss always leaves me feeling enlightened and happy, this kiss felt like a blank and emotionless thing forced upon by someone else. ' Kira knew this was not Lacus.  
The hair, the face, the voice, the enhanced cleavage. Though this imitation is close, it was easily identified by Kira, and he shoved her back and to the ground.  
" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LACUS?! " he roared, worried about her safety and outraged someone would pretend to be her.  
" I... ha..ve ..no .. idea.. w..ha..t yo..u m..ean. " the scared phony said, trying not to blow her cover.  
" That's it, I'll give you till the count of three to tell me where she is NOW! " Kira was getting agravated and extremely scared about what happened to the real Lacus.  
" Look... Kira... your probably over worked and tired " the imposter wanted to try and sound like her.  
Kira grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he was given in case of emergencies, the number that he knew could help with this.  
" Hello? I need help! Lacus is kidnapped, and some impostor is here posing as her! No, I'm sure. HURRY! " Kira hung up and stared at the fake, and never took his eyes off her, and within ten minutes, he heard a siren and he arrived.  
" Sorry I'm late! " Yzack said running in.  
" So that's the fake Lacus? " Yzack asked, looking at the imposter.  
" Yeah, thanks for the help. " Kira said, still keeping his eyes on her.  
" Once a agent, always an agent. " Yzack said grabbing out his handcuffs.  
" You are under arrest, by the ORB Investigation Squad, all words you say will be used against you, you have the right to remain silent. " Yzack said, trying to sound professional. He hadn't said that line for quite a while. Yzack used to work with the ORB Investigation Squad till he retired and joined the pilots, because of an accident that gave him a easily noticed and visible scar.

A few hours later, everyone came, and soon the investigation room was packed. Kira alerted everybody, and no one knew where the real Lacus was, but came, due to concern. Yzack was inside, along with Kira and Athrun, Dearraka and Miri were sitting in the lounge when Tolle and Kuzzey arrived. Soon after, Cagalli arrived.  
" Any news? " she asked panting as she ran in as fast as she could.  
" No, they're still interrogating her, and we haven't gotten any news since we arrived. " Kuzzey replied calmly  
" Damnit! Kira's gonna go over the edge if this keeps up. And worst of all, I don't know where's my sister in law is, or if she's safe or not? "  
" Wait... wait.. THEY'RE MARRIED?! " Dearraka screamed and then got hit on the head by Miri  
" No, but it's only a matter of time. " Cagalli tried to put on a grin, but she just couldn't at a time like this.  
" Are they even engaged? " Tolle asked  
" No, I guess my brother was going to soon, but now, we don't even know what's gonna happen! " Cagalli said punching the wall. It didn't break or anything, but Cagalli just jumped back and yelped with pain, and started to cuss at the wall and at the stinkin kidnappers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I split this chapter in half, to form 11 and 12, I am sorry for the late update, but I was on a roll. REVIEW!


	12. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Interrogation Room**

" Alright, who are you and where's Lacus?! " Kira screamed in the imposter's face.  
" I don't know what you mean Kira! I'm Lacus " she bellowed back, trying to escape from the chair she was tied to, it only made the knot tighten, and her arms were turning purple. Fake tears began running down her cheeks, and she looked down at the floor.  
" Look, this is getting us no where, I suggest we get a blood test, see who she really is, and start from there. " Athrun suggested trying to calm his best friend down, Kira was now punching the wall and leaving learge dents in them.  
" Good idea. " Yzack said, grabbing a needle from a drawer.  
" Hold still, or we'll have to knock you out. " he warned her.

The fake Lacus immediately tried to avoid it as she started waving her hands and kicking frantically, until Athrun snuck behind her and hit her right on the head, and knocked her out. Then Yzack promptly drew a sample and put it on the scanner, connected to the PC.  
" Hmm.. according to this, she's Meer Campbell, she was recently spending a lot of time with Venetech, and recently after an all expense paid operation written out from LOGOS, and signed by Jibril, president of Venetech, she went missing. And interesting enough, Venetech is what was made after George Allster, merged his company with Jibril's old company, but soon Jibril became dominant of the newly merged one. " Yzack read aloud, and then looked at Kira who was deathly quiet.  
" LOGOS?! ALLSTER?! " Kira screamed, loud enough for everyone outside to hear.  
Kira then remembered the hacker traces he found.  
'RIL- JibRIL. And the LOGOS, the company name that Venetech had before it merged... everything makes sense, and Flay's father, if an Allster's in on it too, than... '  
" Yzack! I know where she is! Call the cops, and tell them she's at Venetech. HURRY! " Kira yelled as he started for the door, until he stopped, because it was blocked.

" Kira! Hold on, we don't have genuine proof, and it's just coincidental that they're in her profile. " Athrun said, trying to reason with Kira, but he knew it was no use, he knew Kira too well to think that Kira would stop just because they didn't have definite proof.  
" Get out of the way Zala! I don't have time to sit around doing nothing, they might be hurting Lacus! " Kira roared.  
Athrun was shocked, never, in all the years he knew Kira, had he screamed at anyone like this, and this was the first time he called him Zala. But he also knew this was because of Lacus, the more worried about her he is, the more reckless he'll get.  
' But I have to try and stop him anyway. ' Athrun reminded himself.  
" Zala, I'll tell you one more time, MOVE IT! " Kira ordered, but Athrun didn't budge, and suddenly, Kira rammed at him and raised him by the collar, and started to shake him violently.  
" Kira! Get a grip! What would Lacus say if she saw you like this? " Athrun managed to say, while trying to pry himself loose from his best friend's tight grip. Then he stopped. And after a few minutes, KIra threw Athrun down, and he started to pant heavily, trying to fill his lungs with the much needed element.  
" We'll have to wait and do more research. So both of you, stop fighting like morons. " Yzack said without even looking over. He knew it was pointless so he didn't even bother to move from his seat or stop staring at the moniter.  
Suddenly, Cagalli broke through the locked door by giving it an un-lady like karate kick, and ran to Athrun's side." Athrun! Are you ok? What happened?! " Cagalli said looking around the small dark room.  
" Sorry, just that I'm a bit flustered. Plus, we don't even know about Lacus' condition. " Kira said looking down, obviously worried and being torn up on the inside.

Just then, everyone walked in to see what happened, and they were shocked at what Cagalli had done, but not too surprised. Everyone was talking rather loudly, and Cagalli was starting to yell at him, telling him to be patient and stop fretting, but he didn't hear a single word. Everything around him wasn't important, he didn't even notice Cagalli inches away raising her fists. Everything was silent, and everything around him was meaningless. It was like being surrounded by darkness and not seeing a single bit of light. Slowly, Kira walked out of the room, out of the building, and towards the park.  
' It was the very park we went to... ' Kira thought feeling nostlagic about the place.  
' The very place we went out for the first time, not on an official date, but still. ' Everything reminded him of her. The statue's smile was so fake that it made him compare it to Lacus' bright and warm smile that radiated a feeling that made you want to smile right back. The fountain's water made a soft splash, that reminded him of how Lacus' laughter and voice was soft and comforting like a melody. Just living reminded him of Lacus. Sitting down, he put both hands over his head and then put his elbows on his knee. Then, he started to bawl, then cry, and then sobs came out, loud, uncontrolable sobs.

Just then, Kira felt a figure behind him. And then he saw a pair of arms wrapped around him. This wasn't Lacus' embrace, it was cold, unloving, and most of all, it felt like a thousand needles instead of the soft pillowy embrace he'd grown acustomed to. It was Flay.  
" There there Kira, I heard what happened. But don't worry, you still have me. " she said in a voice that she would never use, a voice that showed concern and care, as well as worry. Hell would freeze over before she'd be nice. This was the fake voice she had used to mezmerize and influence dozens of boys before.

Kira immediately threw her off and stood up, backing away from her.  
" What the hell are you doing here?! " Kira roared at her!  
" Just trying to cheer you up " she said, trying her best to sound scared and worried. But Kira knew all too well it was fake. After hearing a real voice of concern and care, he knew the difference between a fake and real one.  
" Who the hell would tell YOU about this? " Kira screamed, trying to think of a way to catch her and make her reveal the plot. He just knew she was part of the plan.  
" I heard it on the news " she tried to lie, she wasn't really friends with any of the people Kira knew, and if she lied, Kira could've just asked that person.  
" You liar.We haven't even told the cops yet." Kira said coldly.  
" But Kira! why do you want her? She's nothing more than a freak with crazy hair and a slut as well! I can be much more for you, and I know you love me deep down. " she said with a seductive smile she was known for and tried changing the subject.  
" What you just said would describe YOU better than anything! I do NOT love you, my heart belongs to Lacus and Lacus alone. And she's twice the women, and three times the human you can ever hope... no DREAM to be! " Kira started to lose his cool, but he knew it was only a little more until she cracked.  
" Well too bad that you feel that about me than! But now she's gone, and she won't ever be back! And for saying all that, I'll have her killed in the most painful way ever, and than you'll only have ME, and no one else! " she lost all self control and started to scream back without thinking.  
" Hah! So you _DO_ know where she is and is part of the kidnapping! " Kira said triumphantly.  
" Yeah, whatever, but who's here to listen at this hour? It's your word against mine, the daughter of George Allster. There's no proof or witness. " she said trying to sound superior.  
" Did you get that Yzack? " Kira said turning his neck to the left to face the giant oak next to them.

Suddenly, the leaves ruffled and a shadowy figure jumped down. Yzack. He had on him a recording device strapped around his palm, and a smirk on his face. This caused Flay to put on a horrid expression of fear and anger.  
" No! That's not fair! You were hiding in that tree! When I tell me daddy- " Flay was cut short of her whining and annoying rant by Cagalli rushing in and punching her right in the face, leaving a large bruise on the left cheek, a nosebleed, and swollen lips and a right black eye. Cagalli then proceeded to grab her by her tank top like Kira did with Athrun, but without the violent shaking, yet raised her higher.

" Listen here, these guys aren't supposed to punch girls, but I don't think girls can't punch girls. And I sure as hell don't care if it ain't very lady like of me if I do! " and Cagalli began to raise her fist when Flay started to respond.  
" No! Please.. stop! They're at the Venetech Building, residential floor # 4. PLEASE STOP! Just don't ruin my face! " she screamed  
" Good. Yzack, take her away, we'll go get Lacus. " she said throwing down the terrified and whiny Flay towards the fountain and left her dripping wet, and Yzack ready to cuff her.  
" We'll storm the place by force, I don't like getting the cops involved, they always take too much time, if we get in trouble, we have evidence and can defend ourselves by saying it was legal action to resuce a kidnapped person, and besides, we got a retired agent on our side who can pull a few strings, right? " she said turning her head to Yzack who promptly nodded while cuffing the soaking wet Flay.  
Cagalli then took off her jacket and then looked like she was taking off her over-sized shirt causing Athrun to blush, but she just lifted it up enough to grab a buncha guns, and proceeded to throw them to Kira and Athrun.  
" Who says a girl can't pack heat? " she said while loading them up and removing the safety. Then she grinned at the boys and they all followed her lead and got into Athrun's car.

**Venetech Building, Room Lacus is held hostage in.**

It had been a whole day already, and no sign of anyone coming to rescue her, but she never lost hope. She knew deep down that Kira would come save her, and he'd die before he would give up. That's probably what made him seem so different from the other men who came to court her, he had determination and actually cared for her. He wasn't those use and throw away jerks, he was a person who'd stick by you till the end. Just then, she heard a knock on the door, and before she could answer, it burst open, revealing a drunk, angry, and evil looking grin filled face Jibril.

" Alright bitch, I'll give you till the count of ten to ready yourself, or I'll have to use force. " his voice showed that he was drunk, but that's probably why he didn't care about his injury that he obtained earlier today.  
" No. I refuse to do it, and I would rather die. " Lacus said boldly, and what she said was true, she promised herself as a kid that she'd save it till she was married, and recently promised herself it would be for Kira.  
" Oh, so the bitch still has a stupid mind? I think we can fix that! " he said as he ripped off his own shirt, and began walking slowly, and drunken like towards Lacus, while reaching his hands outward.  
Lacus was terrified, there was nothing she could do to stall, and he was coming closer and closer every second..." Hold on! I have to um... use the bathroom! " she said hoping he'd by it and that it'd stall for time.  
" Yeah right! Now one more time, take em off or else. " he said getting impatient.

**Back with Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun**

They drove up to the main building and walked in normally, while putting their hands right next to their pocketed guns, ready to act anytime. They agreed not to drag in civilians or innocents, and only fire when fired at. Their attire was casual for a business place, but no one really looked or stared at them, much less whisper and gossip. Then they got into the elevator, and started looking at the buttons, until they saw it in dark yellow, R4, Residential 4. They clicked it and waited for what seemed like an eternity. When they went out, they started to look for signs up Lacus, but then they saw a few guards behind them, trying to hide, and after walking down a few turns, Athrun spoke-

" Looks like we're surrounded. " he whispered so only they could hear.  
" Yeah, but remember, don't fire the first shot. " Kira reminded him.  
" Dunno, it's shot or get shot now. " Cagalli replied as quietly as she could which obviously wasn't really quiet and they got overhead. Kira and Athrun both slapped their foreheads and began to run as they heard the first few shots being fired.

Kira returned fire first, and shot a guy in the arm, and then another one in the leg, Athurn was facing the opposite direction firing at three guards with Cagalli's help. After the guards had been shot down, Kira heard a blood curtling scream, and he knew who it was from.  
' Lacus! ' the name rang in his head as something exploded, leaving his eyes empty purple, like a void. He instantly charged right at a group of guards and in a few seconds, shot them all down, and beat up the reinforcements that came in soon after. Kira began looking for the room when he heard a second scream, this time louder, and he found the door. Room 28. He barged right in and took them by surprise.

The man was trying to take Lacus' white dress off, and had torn it halfway down to the shoulder when Kira entered. He instantly ran over and kicked Jibril square in the nose towards the lamp and he crashed, which led to an explosion and then left a blood covered Jibril groaning and cursing. Kira then looked over at a terrified, but now relieved Lacus who started to cry.

" Kira... you mad..e it.. I never.. doubted you for a second. " Lacus whispered as she cried.  
" It's ok, has he done anything to you? " Kira asked her genuinely concerned.  
" No, I managed to stall enough, for you to rescue me. I'm still clean... for you " she whispered into his ear as she fainted in Kira's embrace.  
" Thank god your safe Lacus... thank god... " Kira hugged her tighter and began crying tears of relief himself. Just then, Athrun came in, followed by Cagalli who immedietly ran over to the couple hugging each other in the back of the room." Lacus! Kira! Are you two ok? " Cagalli said bending down to see how Lacus was, but couldn't see much with Kira hugging Lacus so tightly.

Athrun then came over as well, and tried to pull Cagalli away, to let them have some time alone, but that didn't work, so he just gave her a kiss and tried to pull her away while their lips were locked together, aparantly, she cooperated and was actually enjoying it till she remembered where they were and what the situation was, but by then, they were outside, and Yzack and a group of ORB agents arived and started to inspect the scene. A few of them tried to get into the room, but Athrun and Cagalli blocked them from entering, trying to keep Kira and Lacus alone and private since Lacus' dress was still torn up a bit and seemed ready to fall apart any second. The agents were about to point their guns at them until Yzack came and stopped them while scolding them harshly. Soon, Miri and Dearraka came, Miri with the microphone, and Dearakka with an oversized old fashioned camera, transmitting the situation live, on TV.

Back inside the room, Kira finally loosened his embrace, and gradually let go and took off his coat and draped it on the now sleeping Lacus. Then he scooped her up bridal style and started out of the room, looking over at the half dead Jibril, still cursing and screaming in pain, and then focused his attention on Lacus again, kissing her on the forehead. Right after they exited, some agents came in and dragged Jibril away towards a paramedic truck and Kira headed for Athrun's car in the parking lot. On his way out, Miri wanted to go interview them, but Dearakka held her back, but she managed to convince him to film Kira carrying Lacus out, like a hero saving her, which he was. The millions of people around the world and in space viewing this chorused an cliche " awwww " at the sight of this. Meanwhile, up at Januarius, Siegel stood watching this scene in disbelief in his hotel room, ignoring the fact that his tea was all over the rug.

Kira didn't stop at Athrun's car, since a large group was there bombarding Athrun and Cagalli with questions, instead, Kira took the sidewalk exit out, still carrying Lacus. He was so relieved that she was safe and in his embrace now, that he didn't care it was fifteen miles from here to their house, or mansion. He just kept on walking, and every few minutes, he looked down at the peacefully sleeping beauty he held in his hands. After half an hour of walking, he saw her stir, and twenty minutes later, she woke up. Kira immedietly smiled and waited to see what she would think of the situation.

" Kira?... Am I dreaming? " she said softly, the very voice Kira loved, and thought he'd never hear again.  
" No, don't worry, your safe now. " he responded as he stopped at a 4 way intersection, and started to stare deeply at her.  
" What're you staring at? " Lacus giggled, then blushed remembering her tear, but noticed something on her, Kira's coat.  
" I'm staring at the women I love, the eyes of a goddess, the face and smile I thought I'd never see again. " Kira said passionetly, meaning every word he said, and more. There was so much relief in him, after all the worry he had.  
" Oh? Really? Well, what about this? " she said and raised her head enough to give Kira a kiss, a long and passionate kiss that she wanted to last forever, but had to lower her neck out of fatigue.  
" Don't try to stress yourself too much, just try and rest. " Kira said, and followed with a kiss on her forehead, which made her giggle.

Just then, a car pulled up and a familiar scream was heard.  
" Get in you lovebirds! " Cagalli screamed at them, and then proceeded to get a quick snapshot with her cellphone.  
Kira did as he was told and jumped into Athrun's car without letting go of Lacus. When he sat down with Lacus still in his arms, she began to laugh.  
" You can let go now, I'm safe. " she said with a bright smile.  
" I can, but I don't want to " Kira said swooping down for another passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I originally intended this and chapter 11 to be one chapter, but I didn't want people to expect long chapters from now on. Sorry for the late update today, but I couldn't stop writing since I was on a roll. I'm surprised that my story is getting so much positive feedback. Believe it or not, after writing the first chapter, I wanted to trash it, I was gonna empty the recycle bin when my Nestea spilled so I cleaned it up. After that, I decided not to delete it and gave it another go. So you guys all have to thank Nestea for saving this story from deletion. And remember, REVIEW!


	13. Necklaces and The Ring

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was still holding Lacus in his widespread hands, bridal style, even as the car was pulling up towards the Clyne Mansion. Immeidiatly, swarms of maids and butlers came, as well as the worried friends of Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli. When the door opened, Kira stepped outside, holding a blushing Lacus high, ignoring the mob, and headed towards the mansion entrance. Cagalli and Athrun soon went to meet their friends and started to tell how they rescued Lacus and fought off the guards, Cagalli exaggerated it a little, but Athrun just whispered behind her back, the truth, like how she only shot down five, and not twenty. As soon as Kira got near the door, a butler walked up and opened it for them, Kira proceeded onward and into Lacus' room. Then, he set her down gently, as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

" Get some rest, you'll need it. " Kira said sitting on the bed right next to her, while stroking her magnificent pink hair. " Why? I feel just fine. Other than minor injuries. " Lacus replied looking into Kira's violet eyes, remembering how purple, empty, and endless they looked when he came to rescue her.  
" Well, there's the media, doctors, everyone, and your dad. " Kira listed half joking, half serious.  
Lacus giggled at the mention of their friends, but her heart dropped when she heard her dad.  
" Oh my.. he must be worried sick! " she tried to get up, only to be pushed down by Kira.  
" Don't worry, Athrun said he'll contact him. Now, you try and get some rest. " Kira said putting his fingers on her lips and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek after that. As soon as he started to get up, he felt something pulling him down. Lacus' soft yet firm hands were latched onto him.  
" Kira, please don't go. Not yet, I just got back to you... " Lacus wimpered as she made a puppy face pout and got teary, Kira couldn't say no to this.  
" Alright, you win. " Kira sighed, defeated. Lacus smiled and giggled at her victory.  
" Great, you can stay here tonight. " Lacus said yawning.  
" Umm... here? " Kira said, looking around the room, looking for something to sleep on.  
" Yes, with me silly. " Laus laughed while putting her head onto his chest.  
" You sure it's ok? " Kira started to blush, something that rarely happened now since he was her boyfriend.  
" Don't get any naughty ideas Kira. I just mean sharing a bed, not... umm... " Lacus was embarrassed to say the word, and she started to blush again, this time, a dark shade of pink. Kira loved how she blushed, it was so cute. He then pulled up the sheets, while Lacus scooched over, still covered underneath the sheets by Kira's thick brown leather coat. After Kira got in, she started to move closer towards him, until she was leaning on his shoulders, and then she snuggled even closer. Kira started to blush now. They have had loads of make-out sessions, but being this close in a bed was a whole new experience. Kira then put his arms around her neck, and they fell asleep soon after.

It was morning, and the sun was shining brightly outside, and a maid came in, tip toeing and shook Kira. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
" Sir, Mr. Clyne is back, and um... " the maid didn't really want to disturb the couple, but she knew if she didn't Siegel Clyne would do it.  
" Oh, umm thanks. " Kira said as he got up, and tried to pry his arms loose from Lacus' neck without waking her, to no avail. Just then, the door opened and in stepped Siegel Clyne, father of Lacus Clyne.  
" Welcome back Mr.Clyne. " Kira stammered semi-loudly, waking Lacus, and finally prying his arm loose.  
" Oh! Hi daddy.. " Lacus said sitting up straight fast, and speaking rather quickly.  
" It isn't what it seems like Mr.Clyne. " Kira said trying to let him know what happened.  
" Hahaha... I already know what happened, a few maids and butlers told me that you two just slept together, nothing more than sharing a bed. They seem to really like you Kira, to look out for you two's safety. By the way Lacus, are you ok? I hope they didn't do anything to you... " Siegel said, and Lacus and Kira instantly calmed down, knowing that there won't be a misunderstanding with sharing beds.  
" I'm ok dad. Kira came in to rescue me at the last second, and I managed to keep the creep off long enough. " Lacus said with a less cheerful face and tone, but Kira just stroked her hair and she seemed to cheer up a bit and look at him, with her cascade colored eyes.  
" Thank goodness, now Kira, can you follow me for a second? I need to talk to you in private. " Siegel said in a serious tone.  
Kira hastily looked down at Lacus, still clinging onto his arm, and she nodded, letting go. Siegel then led Kira to his own private study, and told the butler outside to not let anyone near it, whether it be Lacus or any maid or butler, the butler nodded and stood firmly outside after Kira and Siegel went inside. Kira sat down in a chair in front of the desk, while Siegel went and sat down in a large brown leather chair. Then he started.

" Kira, I know you and my daughter love each other very much. And as long as I've known you, you've been a honest, caring, strong, and always there for my daughter. I was always over-protective of her, not knowing who to entrust her with, but I think I found just the person. " at this, he paused and Kira gulped. Then he continued. " You've met all of my expectations and more. After that, you didn't pass my final test, because you wanted to save Lacus' dreams instead of your own, and then you forced yourself away for her own good or so you thought. This proved that you truly care for her. After you were reunited, you didn't try to do anything drastic, although you two did bring your relationship up to the next level. And just yesterday, you saved her. " Siegel now opened his desk and took out an old looking box, covered with silver lining on the edges and had a emerald colored handle, plus a golden lock in the center.  
" This has been something that this family has passed down for generations. " Siegel said opening the box to reveal two matching necklaces. The one on the left had a silver circle encrusted with a sapphire and rubies around it. The right one had a golden circle, with a giant ruby in the center, and small sapphires surrounding it. They shined brightly and seemed to be something that was so natural together, it was like light and dark, heat and cold, love and hate.  
" When the eldest child of the family was getting married, the couple would receive this as from the parents. I took mine off when my wife died, and locked it in here. The silver is for the wife, and gold is for the husband. I hope you and Lacus can appreciate these to their full sentimental value. They do not leave your possession until you both die. Whenever one of you dies, the necklaces are to be put back in this case. And passed on to the eldest child you will have. Do you understand? " Siegel now looked at Kira who nodded.  
" Now, don't you think you two should think about tying the knot? " Siegel said with a warm fatherly smile.  
" I was just thinking of that sir. " Kira said, fiddling with something in his pocket.  
" Kira, I'm going to soon be your father in law, so drop the formalities. " Siegel said looking out the window.  
" Alright.. Siegel. " Kira said as he looked closely at how finely crafted the necklaces were... the ones he and Lacus' mother wore.  
" Moving on, Kira, do you think you can take charge of Clyne Inc.? I'm no longer young, and I think it's high time I retire to my vacation house in PLANT. I think it's time you took charge of the family business, and I'll leave you and Lacus alone with the mansion, all to yourselves, and hopefully soon, my grandchildren. " Siegel now stood up, and headed towards the door.  
" Thank you Siegel Clyne, I will take care of Lacus, with my life. " Kira said blushing at the thought of having kids.  
" Haha, no worries. I'll be off the Clyne Inc. now. I got to settle a few things before you become President, and I retire. " Siegel then left, leaving Kira with a box containing precious family heirlooms, and a bunch of ideas on how to surprise Lacus.

**Supermarket... again.**

Lacus was finally checked by the doctor, interviewed with Miri and Dearakka, and met by everyone else. So she then set out to finish what she had planned, a home cooked dinner for Kira and herself. Since she was interrupted last time, she never got the items needed, and now she was trying to choose. After an hour of shopping, she finally got all the supplies and headed home.

' Good, Kira is still at the police station filling out forms. ' she thought, while stirring the stew, and adding in herbs.  
' I hope he likes salty and old fashioned chowder. ' Lacus started to think about how she was going to make this dinner. A soup, some home cooked rice, a few dishes, and a small desert of chocolate cake she made herself. She told all the butlers and maids to rest today, after much reassuring she'll be fine. And her dad said he'll be at the office late, and won't be back till after midnight, so she had the house/mansion to Kira and herself for a good amount of time. It was around 8:45 PM when Kira walked in the doors, looking around for signs of dinner, when Lacus slowly snuck up on him and covered his eyes.

" Ok, what gives? " he said sounding defeated.  
" Come on, no peeking. " Lacus' voice teased as she led him to the dining room, tip toeing to reach his eyes and cover them firmly. At last they arrived and she uncovered his eyes, leaving a very stunned Kira to stare at what she made.

There were two bowls of soup, right next to each other, and several dishes right in the center of the table. Teryaki chicken, a large platter of cooked vegetables, as well as some mashed yams and potatoes. Kira marveled at what Lacus made, and started to sit down, and Lacus did the same, they ate and chat, while remembering their first date, at the restaurant.

" Boy, your cooking makes their's look like a joke. " Kira said as he helped himself to some Teryaki and rice.  
" Stop it Kira, this isn't that good. " Lacus blushed at his compliments and started to scoop up some yams.  
" No, I mean it, this is really good. " Kira said, while he drank the rest of his soup.  
" Alright then, what about this? " Lacus giggled as she popped a spoonful of cake into Kira's mouth before he could respond.  
Kira swallowed it, without chewing and then smiled. " Tastes delicious. " he replied while raising a spoon full of cake near her mouth feeding her like she did him, except with a warning this time. They continued to eat like this until they were done and Kira talked." Lacus, can you follow me somewhere for a second? " Kira said, with a shine in his eyes, and Lacus nodded.  
" Alright, but first let me clean this up. " Lacus said pointing to the giant mess they had on the table.  
" No, let me do it, you go and get changed, I don't think an apron and house dress is fashionable this season. " Kira replied while he started to carry the dishes towards the kitchen. Lacus left him in charge and went into her room to change and spruce up a bit. She chose to wear a light pink dress that went down to her knees, and opened right there, into a large circle. It was spectacularly designed, and she put on some bright orange earrings to accompany the orange bracelets she was wearing. Then she sprayed a light perfume on, not those strong stuff, something nice and sweet. Lacus didn't know why she was getting so prepared for some surprise Kira had for her, but she just felt something inside her telling her to dress nicely for this occasion. When she got outside, she saw Kira with a new suit on, probably because the other one got soaked when he did the dishes. The new one was a dark buckle on shirt, and he had long matching pants on.

**NOTE- Picture him like he was in Gundam Seed Destiny, at the orphanage on the beach.**

" Lacus.. you look gorgeous. " Kira stammered as he looked at her in the dress she just put on.  
" Same to you, black suits you well, doesn't it? " she smiled and started to look around for hints on the surprise.  
" Got it, now blindfold time. " Kira teased as he handed her the same yellow blindfold they used on her birthday.  
" Fine.. but remember, the promise last time. " she joked as she put it on, and Kira put his arm around her to guide her.  
" I wouldn't dare of it, the thought of the punishment is just too horrible. " Kira exaggerated as he said in a dramatic voice.

After a quick drive, Kira brought Lacus to a quiet and isolated spot, and sat her down. She felt soft and firm ground under her, and guessed it was a patch of grass, and then Kira removed her blindfold slowly, and what she saw amazed her beyond words. They were in the middle of a meadow of flowers, it had everything. Small ones, large ones, red, blue, yellow ones, roses, daisies, sunflowers, it was like a paradise of nature, and when she looked up, she saw a show of stars, all twinkling bright above them.

" Oh Kira! This place is magnificent! " she said softly, while gazing at the light show of stars.  
" I knew you'd love it, I was planning on bringing you here a long time ago, but we didn't have enough time then, now we have all the time we want. " Kira said with a smile, and then he dragged her up and went down on one knee. Lacus knew what was going to happen, her heart suddenly went twenty times faster, and Kira's went thirty times faster. They were both nervous, but Kira knew he could do this, and he pulled out a small red box, and started to speak.  
" Lacus Clyne, will you marry me? " he said in a clear voice, presenting her with a diamond ring, that sparkled like the night sky above them. He could see it in her eyes, the feelings he had she had as well.

" Yes Kira, yes. I will... " she said taking the box. Tears of joy began to form in her eyes as she savored the moment she had dreamed of since she met him. Kira then took the ring out of it, and slipped it onto her finger, and then gave her a passionate and romantic kiss. They then shared a few more kisses, each one with more emotion than the last. It seemed to go on forever until a cold breeze blew, and Kira stopped.

" We should get going before you catch a cold. " he said with concern. Lacus nodded and they headed back towards the car, and drove back home. When they arrived, Kira asked her a surprising question. " Do you want to sleep together tonight in a master bedroom, or separate? " he said blushing madly.  
" Hmm.. I'll go with option number 1. " she replied brightly, but blushed. When they reached the room, Kira lied down and started to yawn, when he saw Lacus sit down slowly, and he saw her eyes, eyes that shone with a promise she made to herself. Kira knew he had to wait, for Lacus' promise was something he respected and cared for.  
" We don't have to have sex. I know you want to wait until after marrige, so we'll wait, it's ok.It'll make it all the better when we do have it." Kira said stroking her hair, while seeing her blush crimson, he himself blushed scarlet.  
" Thank you Kira. " she said softly and then gave him a romantic kiss, he then retaliated by pushing his tongue into her mouth, they started a fierce battle in their mouthes, and it continued to last quite a while until they broke free. Then they cuddled up and fell asleep after saying to each other how they loved them so much, and how they mean the whole world to each other. When Siegel returned, at 3 in the morning, he went straight to the 2nd largest room in the mansion, (with the first being his own) and saw what he expected to see. Two lovebirds asleep, still waiting, for the night they are wed. As he started to close the door, he saw the young man tighten his grip on the girl, and stroke her hair, mumbling words Siegel knew had to do with his love for his daughter. Then the middle aged father cried tears of joy and happiness, tears that showed how happy he was, finally finding a kind and caring man who he could and has entrusted his daughter to. Kira Yamato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda short chapter, but 100 percent good. No evil schemes, no evil villan, no bad plot. A nice sweet chapter that is the first step Kira and Lacus are taking down the road to marrige. I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was swamped with schoolwork. I was also trying to find a cheap PSP for sale, I wanted to buy Rengou VS Z.A.F.T sooooooooooooooo bad. If any one of you readers out there is kind enough to sell this giant Gundam fan a used and functioning PSP, I'd be SO GREATFUL. Email me for arrangements, and remember to review!


	14. Laws and Lies

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus were now going to be wed in three months. They planned to spend every day with each other, even if he had to work, Kira planned to be with Lacus every night. The thought of being married sent smiles to their faces. The first thing Kira did when he woke up after the night he proposed to Lacus was give her a kiss on the forehead, waking her, and then going onto his computer to tell everyone. Luckily, Cagalli was online, and with her knowing, everyone would know one way or another, even if it meant through a rude morning phone call which would deaf the one being called, which Cagalli was not above doing.

_Kira- Hey Cagalli. I got good news._

_Cagalli- Hi Kira, long time no see._

_Kira- Yeah, I got great news. I proposed to Lacus, we're going to be married in 3 monthes_

_Cagalli- OMFG! NO WAY CONGRATS! -smile-_

_Kira- Yah, can you spread the news? I have plans with Lacus today._

_Cagalli- np, TTYL! Time to wake up everyone._

Kira then signed off, and just in time, a few minutes after the computer shut down, Lacus woke up, rubbing her eyes. Then she stared at her engagement ring and smiled. Kira went over and gave her a surprise kiss. They both smiled and then continued, but this time it lasted quite some time. After ten minutes, the phone rang and Kira answered, a bunch of voices were all talking at once.

" Hey Kira man! Congrats! " Dearraka said laughing  
" Yeah, way to go, you finally got the girl for you. " Miri cheered  
" Why'd you tell Cagalli before me! " Athrun questioned jokingly.  
" Cuz he knew I could tell everyone under ten minutes! " Cagalli retorted rather loudly.  
" Hold on! Lets meet at the Starbucks on Ingus Drive. See you guys in an hour. " Kira screamed into the phone as he ended it.

Lacus giggled as she saw how frustrated Kira was, and went to lean on him as she gave him a peck on the cheek. That instantly calmed him down. He sighed and explained their plans, and then they both headed for their rooms to change. They decided to dress casually. Kira was wearing a pair of brown pants and a snow white vest with blue lining. Lacus chose a plain red skirt and red coat over her white top. They got into Kira's car and pulled out. The newly engaged couple talked about almost everything, their spirits were high, and mood was cheerful. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. When the two of them arrived, they found that everyone was already there, and knew one thing.

' Cagalli is going to scream at me again. ' Kira thought as he helped Lacus out by opening the door and pulling her up like a gentleman.  
" HEY KIRA!" Cagalli screamed from the top floor's private lounge.  
" Oh no... " Kira groaned causing Lacus to giggle, as he saw everyone up on the balchony taking pictures at the two of them.  
As they got up into the upstairs lounge, everyone rushed to crowd around them saying congrats and good luck. They spent the whole day talking about their past and telling stories about their dates and stuff, it was embarrassing, but they were too happy to argue with Cagalli bugging them to tell everyone how they got together. The day ended as fast as it had started, and they all said good byes and gave their blessings one last time. By the time Kira and Lacus got home, they found the only person who didn't show at Starbucks sitting there in the living room, waiting for them. Yzack.

" So, congrats, I heard from Dearraka about the good news, and I wanted to come, but there was some problems at the station. " Yzack said putting down his cup of coffee. Kira and Lacus both sat down on the couch across from him. The maids and butlers asked them if they wanted anything, Kira politely said no, still stuffed from all the espressos, but Lacus asked for a cup of orange juice, it was brought over quickly, and the servants left leaving the ORB agent, and the couple alone." Now, I got some important things to talk about, which might ruin your perfect day, but you must be wary of this. " Yzack sternly started.  
" Flay Allster, is the daughter of the George Allster. She was in the jail recently, but George is trying to get her out by paying her fine. A hefty million, for assisting in kidnapping, attempted murder, and assisting in sexual rape. But we can't let the judge rule in favor of taking the pardon. Now, I need you two to testify in court in two weeks. If all goes well, we can get her and that bastard Jibril thrown into the slammer for the rest of their lives. Now, George is going to play every card against you. From killing guards to storming a EAF funded company. We need to plan out how this will go. Everything they accuse you of doing, to try and save their tails as well as getting you in trouble, has to have a counter measure or excuse. The rehearsal shall start tomorrow at the old lab. We still have access to it since no one rented it since you, and the landlord passed away after you left. So technichally, you now own that place. " Yzack stopped, now seeming hesitant to say what was next.  
" One more thing, Kira, the injuries you did to Jibril is going to be bad. He is part of the EAF council. The EAF can do a lot of things, since they are influential. They'll make up several excuses, saying that you were drunk , or Lacus was drunk and she wanted to have sex. I'm sorry Kira, you beating up Jibril might get you landed in jail as well. " Yzack now stopped deep in thought.  
" No... this can't be true.. " Lacus now started to get teary as her hand held in front of her mouth. All the happiness she felt just a few hours before was now gone, replaced with unmatched fear and worry.  
" Sorry, but it is. Now, get some rest you two. We'll discuss this tomorrow at the lab at 1:35 PM. It'll last quite a while. Everyone will be there. I suggest you bring Siegel Clyne along, he needs to be in on this too. " Yzack muttered as he got up and left.  
Kira and Lacus were still shocked to hear what happened. They both thought that the law system would set things straight, but it might just screw everything up. The tears began rolling down Lacus' face, and she burried herself into Kira, who just sat there supporting her, and stroking her hair, slowly, and wiped tears off her eyes when she looked up at him, at the man she was engaged to just yesterday.  
" Look... Lacus. I promise, I won't go to jail. I trust in everyone. I trust in Athrun, Cagalli, Dearraka, Miri, Yzack, and I love you. I've worked too hard to get to where we are today, to get engaged to you. I won't lose here, not now, not ever. So please, don't cry... " Kira said softly, as he started to wipe tears from Lacus' face with a handkerchief.

After a few minutes, they both went upstairs and took a shower in their respective rooms, after they were done, they met each other at their new room, and lied on the bed, cuddled up with each other, both too tense and worried to make a move. Finally, Kira couldn't take it, and he gave Lacus a kiss, but she didn't kiss back.

" What's wrong? " Kira asked, surprised at her not kissing back, this has never happened before.  
" Sorry, I just don't think I can enjoy kissing right now. I'm just too stressed out at the thought of the trial. " Lacus said with a quivering voice.  
" Oh, because I was worried. You've never ignored a kiss before, so I was surprised, that's all. " Kira replied slowly.  
" Kira... in case something happens... and you don't make it back... do you want to umm... right now? " Lacus whispered softly and nervously.  
" No, Lacus. " Kira said boldly, pushing Lacus' advancing, body back to her side.  
" We _will_ get through this alright, and I won't have you break your own promise to yourself. When we get through this, and get married, we'll do it then, I'll do my best with this, to be there on that night with you. " Kira declared, as he caressed Lacus' soft and tear stained cheek.  
" You... promise? " Lacus sobbed, trying to hold it back, but Kira just nodded, and she let it all out, the sheets were getting soaked, but no one cared, the two of them just sat there with each other in their embrace, Lacus crying into Kira, Kira stroking her hair and wiping her tears.  
" I need you to be strong Lacus, alright? You have to believe in me, and help me to get through this. " Kira said while letting her down slowly onto her pillow, and lying down himself, but then gave her a unexpected kiss, which this time, she returned, full force. They fell asleep that night, lips still locked, and arms wrapped around each other.

The next day at the meeting, everyone was sitting in the briefing room, with couches and chairs. Some were standing, most of them sitting, Kira and Lacus got the short couch to themselves. Then Yzack came in and started to talk. Everyone was quiet.

" Now, you all know why we're here. Jibril is a member of the EAF council, meaning he'll try and convince everyone that you were all drunk and he was sort of too, and that you wanted sex, and Kira came in, enraged, and beat up Jibril. In his current state, with all those broken ribs, bones, damaged organs, and wounds, the peopel of EAF will pity him, unless they know what he really is. "  
" We'll have to be able to justify for everything. From breaking a window or lamp, to shooting guard. " Yzack then stopped  
" Kira, it's not your fault. If you didn't do that, who knows what might have happened? " Lacus tried to let Kira know. His shoulders were on his knee, hands in his face which was looking down. Kira was beating himself up for what he over-did to Jibril, which might get Lacus in trouble too.  
" Damnit! Why did it have to turn out like this? He's the one who did the crime! " Cagalli screamed, punching the wall as hard as she could.  
" Yeah, and millions of people saw Kira rescue Lacus, on TV! " Dearraka responded, with anger in his voice.  
" True, but who knows what the EAF will say that was. Remember, they have a lot of political influence. " Siegel retorted.

The debate kept on going, and eventually they called it a day. Siegel called for a meeting every day that week, and even hired some profesional experts and quite a few lawyers. A lot of them knew what they were talking about, and tried to help. Everyone skipped or took days off from work for this. Nobody cared if the President of Clyne Inc or the Vice president / soon to be president. And finally the day came, for the trial. Everyone woke up and got dressed, and went to the courtroom where the trial will be held, no one could really eat on a day like that. Kira and Lacus shared a brief yet passionate kiss outside the City Hall before they entered, since they feared if worse was to come, it would be their last.

As they got seated as asked to, they saw a very crippled looking Jibril, in a wheelchair with everything strapped to a cast or bandaged. No one felt sorry for him, but they all knew he would try to look like the victim in front of the jury and judge. There were a total of 10 people on the jury. Five EAF council members, and five ORB officials. They had to give them absolute proof, or else the EAF people can keep voting Jibril innocent and Kira guilty, and still get away as a jury member. The trial started, and everyone told their own story of what happened. Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun told what really happened, knowing that lying won't help, but Jibril and his goons told a story about how they were just doing their job and Lacus arrived drunk, and wanted sex and other ridiculous crap that made Kira and his friends want to puke after hearing. So far, the jury heard two tales. One was Jibril being the victim when Kira came in angry, and beat him up. The other was the truth. The EAF would definitely side with Jibril, and the ORB would be fair, so the odds were 25 against 75 that they would win. They called Flay to the stand.

" I wanted to help my Kira. The two of them aren't fit for each other, and Kira loves me, he was just seduced by that bitch! " Flay lied and acted dramatically. No one seemed to by it, but she kept it up.  
" So when Jibril was throwing a party, I joined in and hoped to get Kira drunk and make him realise I was his true love that night. " she sobbed a fake cry as she continued, and the hired men of Jibril played a video of the party, which was made to mislead the judge. Lacus and Kira couldn't defend where they were that night, since Kira was up at the office late training with Shinn, and the mansion was desolate since Lacus wanted to cook for Kira herself and it to be a surprise. However, Athrun took the stand.

" Members of the jury, I have one question and then one answer that can prove that Flay Allster is lying, and the information Kira Yamato provided is correct, and he is innocent. Flay Allster, what time did Kira drink his first alchoholic beverage? " Athrun asked pointing at her rudely.  
" How rude! But anyway, it was 8:45 or so, I can't remember too well. I was sort of drunk already. " she lied without thinking. Jibril gave her a warning glance to be careful from where he sat.  
" Oh really? Then the person who I call to the stands can prove you wrong. Please enter. " Athrun spoke out loudly.

The doors swung open, and Kira saw the person he thought he would never see again...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you hanging, but just to let everyone know, the honeymoon chapter is done. The ideas came to me so I had to write it first, sorry, that's why the update is so overdue. Now, I already planned out the person who'd come in and all, so don't kill me. I just want to see how it'd feel to leave an audience waiting. So hold onto your swords and rifles. But knowing me, you should all know the next chapter will be up in a few hours to a few days, right? Be patient, review, and comment. Well, maybe not patient since I know how it feels to want to read the next chapter of a story. -stares at cyberdemon-  
When I come back from school, I'll get to work on finishing chapter 15, alright? Just gimmie a few hours.


	15. Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened to reveal one person, a person Kira thought he'd never, ever see again. Shinn Asuka. His eyes were blood red, now sharper and larger. He had grown a bit taller, and a bit leaner. Shinn stood in the doorway, wearing a ZAFT pilot uniform, and slowly walked towards the stand, where Athrun began to question him.

" Mr. Asuka, do you swear, to tell the truth, the only truth and nothing but the truth? " Athrun said, trying to sound official and professional.  
" Yes, I swear, to tell the truth, the only truth, and nothing but the truth. " he repeated, doing what everyone here had already done.  
" Very good. Now, tell me, where were you on the mentioned day of the incident. " Athrun inquired  
" I was at ZAFT, testing out the combat data that ZAFT Corp. hired me to test. " Shinn responded calmly.  
" How did you test this? " Athrun questioned again, trying to get onto something.  
" Your honor! How does this have to do with anything? " a EAF jury member cried out abruptly.  
" Order! Order in the court! " the judge screamed, banging down repeatedly.  
" Please be quiet, and continue.

" I was in a 1 on 1 duel against Kira Yamato, the designer, and head of the projects Freedom and Justice. " Shinn said with the same tone he had before, this time pulling out some papers from a briefcase he had, as he spoke.  
" In here, are records, of the battle. And in this disk I hold, it shows Kira Yamato and me in the simulation cockpits that ZAFT Corp designed, and wanted to be monitored. " Shinn said while holding up a dark black disk.  
" Yes, we were making a long distance connection unit, and we used it for this simulation. As you can see, it worked quite well, they were able to engage in simulation combat, while un-connected through wires, but signals and waves. The researchers wanted to moniter the insides, so they installed a small camera. " Athrun explained to the now confused jury.  
" Like I said before! What does this have to do with anything! " the same EAF jury member yelled out.

" ORDER! " the judge screamed and banged her gavel, over and over again.  
" If you waited, you would've known why it's important. " Athrun responded, annoyed.  
" The time it says here, is based on universal time, which we registered with at the Time Central. Go check their records, it'll have our history of usage on there. The exact time that we used and the camera has is 8:50-9:20. Well after the time Flay Allster stated to have Kira drunk. " Athrun explained, while holding up a pile of records and documents.  
" In here, is all the proof you'll need. " he bellowed as he handed the judge the pile, and she started to scan them.

" Hmm... what it says here is correct, and the disk should have proof too. Mr.Joule?! "  
" Yes? " Yzack stepped forward as he was handed the disk.  
" Go bring a open screen projector and a laptop. We'll see what this disk has. " the judge ordered swiftly.  
" Yes, your honor. " the silver haired agent replied, and ran off, only to return ten minutes later with everything ordered.

By now, everyone was whispering what would happen. Flay would be charged with lieing after swearing an oath, in court as well. Plus, it'd prove she was guilty. Even the EAF jury couldn't deny it. The jury were debating their opinions rather loudly, and Kira couldn't stop but smile at Lacus, who returned it with a quick peck or a small smile of her own. It seemed like the tide had turned now, and Kira was really grateful for Athrun and Shinn, yet he was still surprised Shinn was helping here. After all those arguments, he never thought that Shinn could help, even save him. Miri and Dearraka were jotting down on a notepad, furiously, since cameras, and other recording devices were banned in court premises. Yzack finished wiring the projector and laptop with some help from Athrun, and it started to display Kira in a simulation cockpit, in a pilot's suit, trying to evade Shinn's attacks. Then it switched over to Shinn, twisting and turning his controls rapidly, trying to hit Kira. There was a clock on the top left corner, in semi-small, digital style, that read 8:51. The white numbers were pure evidence, that Kira was innocent. Flay stared in horror at this, while George Allster and Jibril's eyes widened. Cagalli could barely hold in the laughter, after seeing Flay getting busted and the expression on her face. It was like seeing her being dumped seconds before the prom, except there was a large courtroom of people to witness it. After half an hour, the recording ended, with Kira victorious, like always. Yzack popped out the disk and handed it back to the judge who pocketed it, and started to speak.

" With this undeniable proof, I ask the defendant, Flay Allster, do you have anything else to say? This proves that your tale, along with Mr. Jibril's was a lie. Also, you both swore a oath of telling the truth. " the judge questioned in a stern voice.  
" That was fake! I swear now! Kira was at the party! He loves me. Kira should be with me, not some bitchy ass pink haired freak! I knew him since high-school, we were meant for each other. How can you send me to jail away from my true love? " Flay acted out, dramatically.  
" You should just die now! You swore, and you lied. I once had a crush on you, but you humiliated me and ended it. And you even tried to destroy my relationship with Lacus! Now you tell everyone your my lover?! Are you insane! There is nothing I feel for you except hate and...- " Kira screamed, ignoring the fact that he was up and out of his seat, and banging his hands on the table, plus screaming louder than ever. However, Kira was cut short when Lacus held onto his left arm, and had a sad and scared expression on he face. In all her time knowing Kira, she never saw him so angry and enraged, it scared and frightened her deeply. But most of all, it made her worry for him.  
" Please Kira... stop it. You shouldn't be like that... the Kira I love doesn't act like that. " Lacus said softly so that only the people nearby and the judge could hear it. Immediately, after seeing Lacus' face, Kira's rage subsided and he sat back down.  
" Your honor... how do we know that they didn't hack into the system, change the records, and made this up? I mean, with Kira Yamato's genius, the same genius skills that built the mobile suits we use today, it would be simple and possible for him. " another EAF member said, ignoring the staring eyes of the ORB members.

" Hmm... I have to admit, with his skills, anything is possible. " a old voice said, from the doorway. Mwu La Flaga.  
" However, I believe I have something that can solve this once and for all. I can't believe I haven't thought of it sooner. " Mwu said chuckling at his own idea. Everyone began to wonder what it was.  
" What is it? " a ORB member asked curiously. Most people realized where it came from and turned around to see three people by the doorway. Mwu was with Murrue and Andrew, who was holding a cup of coffee as usual. Kira was shocked to see not only Shinn, but Mwu and Murrue, plus Andrew, all in one day. He never thought he'd see them again, but wonders never cease.  
" A urine and blood test of course! " Mwu announced, making several smack their heads with realization, followed with laughter. Kira and Lacus then began to blush light red, as a few stared at them.  
" If they had enough alcohol to get them that drunk, a simple test should show traces, right? And if I remember right, Miss Clyne almost never drinks alcohol, nor does Kira Yamato, right? " Andrew cut in.  
" Yeah, we haven't had any in a while. In fact, we only had it once, each. I took some when I was younger, and Lacus took it once due to sadness. But after that, we never drank, right? " Kira asked Lacus, who nodded promptly.  
" Then that should do it. We'll get a test, and see the results. This book here says that if they were drunk, it'd still show for two weeks at most in the bladder and lower arms areas. " Murrue said holding up a small yellow book, with an article on alchohal's affect on blood and urine.

By now, the EAF members gave up. They hung their head in defeat and nodded to each other, agreeing on giving up. Kira and Lacus embraced each other in a relieved embrace, Cagalli began to cheer, despite the staring, and Athrun smiled, thanking Shinn for the help. Flay now began whining and complaining to her father, who didn't really listen. Jibril and him were both too shocked that they lost, and too dazed to respond now. After a quick run to the restrooms and lab, the results showed that they were negative for traces of alcohol. Jibril, George, and Flay were sentenced to death, for attempted murder, attempted rape, kidnapping, and lying in court after taking an oath. Everyone cheered when it was over, especially Kira and Cagalli, who were finally agreeing on one thing that was good, the riddance of that bitch Flay. Even the usual forgiving and kind Lacus was happy deep down, that Flay was never, ever going to bother her and Kira again. Mwu called for a celebration at a good restaurant he knew, and mostly everyone came along. The only person not to come were Miri and Dearraka who said they'd stop by later, after they finish running this off, also Siegel, since he had to settle some legal issues and paperwork.

The place Mwu spoke about was just the sushi shop down by the amusement park Kira took Lacus to, but Mwu knew the chef personally. They got a large room, in the back, which easily fit over twenty people. Meyrin and Luna even showed up after a few minutes. Orders were being yelled out, as the waitress came, and soon, the place was filled with platters and plates of assorted seafoods. Catching up was done, and thank you's were said. Cheers were made to everything. Mwu even drank to chocolate flavored orange juice's good health by the time Miri and Dearraka showed up, he was obviously drunk beyond belief.

' Now I know why Murrue has that yellow book around. ' Kira thought to himself, laughing at his own comment.  
" What are you laughing about? " Lacus questioned as she popped right infront of him, seeming rather cheerful.  
" Nothing much. " Kira replied casually, snatching the last salmon roll away from Cagalli, who retaliated with a powerful kick that nearly hit, but narrowly missed, and hit the almost unconscious Mwu, which then rendered him, really unconscious. That made Murrue burst out laughing, and Athrun choke on his wasabi roll.  
" Oh well, maybe this'll make you tell. " Lacus smiled as she pulled Kira up for a swift kiss, and a few minutes later, they pulled apart, panting.  
" Just a personal joke, nothing about you of course. " Kira answered, now feeling sleepy.  
" Come on, let's go home, I think we should get some sleep tonight, it's been a rough day. " Kira said, sweeping Lacus' off her feet, making everyone focus on them, and they started laughing when Lacus started to fidget and blush.  
" Kira! What are you doing...? " Lacus blurted out embarrassed.  
" You were much easier to carry asleep. " Kira admitted, but continued to carry her as Andrew opened the door. Cagalli cheered them out.

As they got into the car, Kira dropped Lacus down, and they headed back to the mansion they called home. After a drive, entrance, shower, change, and hop, they were both in bed, snuggled up next to each other, and asleep after sharing several passionate and intense kisses.

**Two hours later, room in Sushi Restaurant**

" Huh whasstuat?! " Mwu said jumping up, still half asleep and half drunk. The lights were out, the tables messy, and the sake bottles empty. Everyone had left, and the chef just walked in, after hearing the loud outburst.

" Mwu, your awake. The others left a while ago, and left this for you. " he said handing Mwu a thin, yet long strip of paper. A bill. $239.38 .

" Uhh... lemmee grab my wallet... " Mwu said slowly, as he reached into his back pocket. He opened it, showing three race track tickets, a piece of gum, two receipts, a paper clip, a few dust balls, several business cards, and $1.34 .

" Now, will it be cleaning pots and pans, or a tab, with ten percent interest. " the chef grinned, waving the check.

Mwu fainted right back onto the floor, and left a note he found in his wallet flying.

_Mwu, I'm borrowing $400. - Murrue _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, hope you all enjoyed my short chapter. I had a hard time writing this. Contact me with AIM- highiygifted or for snippets of the next chapter if I'm online. I enjoy giving out hints to the loyal fans who can't take the wait. Go check my profile for more information and data. Review and comment. Oh yeah, there's still more to come, but it's slowly ending.


	16. Wedding

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the day of the wedding. Everyone was going to attend, and it was all over the news. Clyne Inc, was going to be under new management, a brilliant OS designer who made the smashing Mobile Suit OS that saved the company a while ago. The event was the talk of everyone, from talk shows to newspaper gossips, it was hot news. Kira and Lacus decided to have the wedding in the local Church, since they wanted to be able to get back to the mansion after the wedding. Kira had everything planned out, a week long honeymoon, how it will go, what they will do, everything. Lacus was busy too, she had to wrap up loose ends on her project of helping others. After she was married, she knew that her time would be tied up with being a wife, and as Cagalli said it- " Soon to be mother " . The wedding was scheduled in three days, Kira and Lacus lay on a king sized bed together, and alone in the mansion. Siegel Clyne had moved out a while ago to give them privacy. All the maids and butlers were dismissed for this week, since Lacus wanted to get used to being a wife, and doing things such as washing dishes, cleaning, and cooking, which the servants would most definitely not let her do. Even with them gone however, Kira insisted on helping her whenever she tried to do something, he'd always drop what he was doing, and lend a helping hand. Lacus thought it was sweet of him, but she really wanted to practice, but Kira always said he couldn't sit by and see his soo-to-be wife work alone. Each night was special, Kira took her out to some place every night, such as a fair, carnival, or fireworks parade. At last the day was here, the day of the wedding. People poured in, and the security guards were swamped by the mobs. Several tried to forge invitations, or write their names on the list while the guards were busy, a good number got in, but Kira and Lacus didn't really care, nothing was going to spoil their special day.

**Lacus' Dressing Room**

Lacus was surrounded by several maids, pampering her, and catering to her every wim. She didn't like it, but she knew that without their help, she'd never be ready, with all the makeup, dress adjustments, and hairdo issues. The one thought that ran across her mind however, was not if she was ready, but if Kira was ready. Lacus knew Kira loved her, and she loved him back with every fiber of her body, but she was worried Kira wasn't ready, they weren't ready. Little did she know, that Kira was thinking the exact same thing. Both of them weren't worried about themselves getting married, but the other getting married.

" Miss Lacus, the wedding will start in ten minutes. " a maid said, while pinning Lacus' silky soft pink hair up to fit the veil.  
" Thank you, I don't know where I'd be without you all. " Lacus said modestly" Oh no, it's nothing really. " one replied." Yes, we just do the minor work, the beauty is your own. " another said.

Lacus smiled and started to look at herself in the mirror. She wore a very expensive wedding dress, which had sleeves that were seperate from the main dress, a nice short veil, two silk linen slippers, plus the dress itself was custom made, and embroided very carefully. Lacus' father spared no expenses to make this day special for his daughter, and he had done it.

**Outside of the Dressing Rooms**

Cagalli, Athrun, Dearraka, Miri, and everyone else were all standing outside, talking and reminscing of old times. Athrun and Cagalli were to be best man and maid of honor, which made Cagalli very aggitated, but most of all furious. Everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh at Cagalli walking up the stairs in a dress and high heels. However, they weren't doing a very good job, every time Cagalli stumbled or tripped, a laugh, giggle, or howl of amusement could be heard.

" Stupid rules with dresses... why couldn't Kira choose someone else? Why me? " Cagalli muttered while trying to get her balance.  
" Oh come on Cagalli. I'm sure Kira didn't choose you just to make you wear a dress. " Athrun managed to get out without cracking up.  
" SHUT UP! " Cagalli yelled back, while stumbling left. Luckily, her brown haired brother caught her just as she was going to fall.  
" You ok mam? Oh wait, it's just you Cagalli. " Kira started to tease, making Cagalli fluster a dark red, and hold up her fists.

Miri and Tolle were able to drag her off, despite her protests and flailing fists. Athrun approached Kira, while letting out all his bottled up laughter.

" Man, you MUST be insane to force her into a dress. " Athrun said, handing Kira a glass, filled with punch.  
" Maybe, but it's hilarious. It's also good practice for when you two get married. "  
" W..h..at are you talking about. " Athrun blushed at the mentioning of him and Cagalli getting married.  
" Heh, whatever you say. It's your hell. " Kira replied.  
" Don't joke about that type of stuff. "  
" I wasn't, but whatever. It's about to start, lets go. "

**Inside the Altar**

The couple were facing each other, with a Malchio behind the gap between them. It was time to say the vows, everyone was deathly quiet, even the usually noisy Cagalli who wouldn't shut up about wearing a dress.

" Miss Clyne, you may say your vows. " Malchio said calmly.

" Kira, I love you. Ever since we met, I've felt a magnetic pull towards you. You are sweet, gentle, caring, and tolerant. No one else I've met can compare to you. I promise to enjoy life, till we die, every year, month, day, hour, second... with you. " Lacus said, eyes pure as a cascade, shimmering in the sunlight shining above them. Now, it was Kira's turn.

" Lacus, I love you. I can't just live with you, I can't live without you. Just as you feel about me, I feel the same... no, more than that. I would rather die then see you sad. Nothing else matters to me, except you and your happiness. How I have survived until I met you is a question I will never have an answer to, but it doesn't matter, now we are together. I promise you, that your life will be filled with joy, and nothing else. " Kira ended, and then reached towards a box Siegel was holding, the necklaces. They draped the necklaces around each other's neck, and then prepared for the big moment. Although they kissed, plenty of times before, this time, it was an official, sealing kiss.

" Lacus Clyne, do you take Kira Yamato, as your husband? "  
" Yes. " Lacus replied confidently.  
" Mr. Yamato, do you take Lacus Clyne, to be your lawfully, wedded wife? " Malchio said, turning towards Kira.  
" Yes, I do. " Kira replied, confidently, like Lacus, gaining courage from hearing Lacus' reply.  
" By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, man and wife. " Malchio declared.

Kira and Lacus, then slowly pressed together to form a long lasting kiss, each savoring every second of it, ignoring the cheering and clapping, just focusing on that one kiss, working hard to make it one to remember. At last they broke apart, and Kira immedietaly sweeped Lacus off her feet again, and carried her towards the limo. However, this time, Lacus didn't squirm or blush, she just swung her arms around Kira's neck, and kept on sending kisses towards him, everyone stared and laughed at the sight. As they arrived back at the mansion, they kicked opened the doors, and ran straight to their room. No one was home yet, so they had it all to themselves. A good amount of sound radiated from that room, but there were no complains among the servants and workers, they were all happy that the couple were wed.

**As for what happened, use your own imagination. I don't write that type of stuff.**

Sunlight shone brightly through the windows, revealing a sleeping couple, cuddled up close, arms wrapped around each other. The room was a mess, but they were both sleeping peacefully, and when one stirred for a second, the other one retaliated by tightening their grip on the other. Kira was second to wake up.

"Oh, your up already? " Lacus said softly as Kira moved his arm, ruffling Lacus' long and wavy arms.  
" So, where did we leave off last night?" she continued to speak.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. Then without warning, she pressed her lips against his in a romantic embrace of lips to form a kiss. Kira then wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed for a good amount of time, and a little after twenty minutes, Kira and Lacus were breathing heavily, tired, worn out, but both smiling from the happiness they were having.

" If that was the first and second times, I can't wait for the honeymoon. " Kira joked, but was really serious. Lacus blushed at that.  
" Same here. " she managed to say, but now she was really starting to blush.  
" So Lacus... how do you feel about it? " Kira asked, concerned about how she felt. They were so focused last night, Kira didn't really have time to ask her. But judging by her behavior this morning, Kira didn't think there was a problem.  
" It was... amazing. I'm glad I waited. And... " Lacus was cut short. Kira surprised her with a passionate kiss, and ended her words right there. He heard all he needed to, and he just couldn't help himself. All that talk drove him insane. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes to savor the moment, was a pair of cascade blue eyes, shining like the ocean in sunlight. The cascade eyes he'd see every morning of his life. His Cascade Life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took this long to update. I got real hooked on MAR, my new PSP, and some other things. School is over, but now I gotta go to Taiwan for vacation. I'll post the epilouge, honeymoon, and the other story I planned after I get back. This way, you'll all get a month thought out ending. Anyone, thanks for all those who kept on reading, and if any authours on my favorites list read this, GO FINISH YOUR OWN STORIES, ASAP! I read those for inspiration you know. I've been slow near the end because I only had one measly source, the Greatest King. It was awesome, but I get more inspiration from other stories that are... modern and less hero-kicksass kind. So yeah, be patient, and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
